Tribulations of Love
by CaptainDuckula
Summary: Ever since the death of her father, Brittnni has been stuck in Tortuga working as a barmaid. One eventful evening changes this young womens life forever and she embarks on the journey of a lifetime with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Brittnni Calico

_Disclaimer: This applies for the other chapters; i dont own the freakin' movie, but i will. ;)_

**Chapter 1 - Tortuga -**

_a/n: hello there. aye. captain duckula is back with a new fanfic. gah. i was nervous about posting this. if you like it, review. if you dont, please dont flame. just click the back button._

_

* * *

_

&&

I sighed heavily and picked up the dozens of rum bottles scattered across the messy tavern floor. Not only five minutes had passed since I had cleaned it and already it looked like a hurricane had hit. I groaned as a glass shattered on the wall to the left. More work for me. I walked over to the table which Philip was shining to perfection.

"I think it's clean." I joked dropping the bottles and mugs on the table. He whimpered and stared at me with his enchanting blue eyes.

"You ruined it. It was almost clean." I laughed and looked around for a cloth. Spotting one beneath a pirate and his whore which was on his lap, I sighed and tugged on it as they began a tongue war. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose in disgust. It was positively horrid here but, it was home. Ever since I can remember, I had been here. My father was a pirate and my mother was a whore which shamed me. She was a great woman, I won't lie but I couldn't bring myself to like them. Save for a few who I had befriended here. My mother was a looker, men lined up for her services. My mother told me the first time she met him it was love. I know, it's hard to believe a whore said that but she was crazy about him and he, a pirate, returned the feelings. They snuck off most nights to be together or for a night of passion. The night he took her to the docks, was the night their lives changed forever. Mom told him the good news that he was to have her child. He was ecstatic. Nothing could bring down his happiness…except a mob of angry pirates who wanted his blood. They found them both in the heat of passion.

Mercilessly, he knocked my mother out. She woke up at dawn, never to see my father again. It ruined her. I was brought up by most of her friends while she spent days weeping silently in her room. When I grew older, I grew closer towards my mother. She became more caring and taught me all she knew. She was my life, my whole world. As a teenager, I never liked the idea of working the streets. The sea is where I wanted. This hurt my mom, I knew it did and I didn't mean it. Those dreams were soon put away, tightly in a box in my mind when I began working in the pub 'The Faithful Bride.' Anthony Drego, an old friend of my fathers, was the owner and he'd immediately kick a man out of his pub if they did anything to me. He was like a father to me, and to this very day he still is.

"Brittnni?" I blinked my eyes and looked up to see Philip staring at me. "You weren't paying attention." I smiled.

"That seems to happen a lot." He nodded in agreement and I studied him as he hummed a tune. Philip was a great friend of mine. One of my closest to be exact. He was always there for me, no matter the circumstance.

"Brittnni! Come here darling." I threw the rag on the table, wiped my hands and walked over to Drego.

"You called?" He nodded and pulled me into the back room. Nervously, he looked around in every directions then spoke in a hushed tone.

"Your favourite person is here." He growled angrily. "And would like you to serve him." My eyes opened wide and I shook my head.

"No. I won't do it." I was about to walk out when Drego lightly grabbed my wrist. He sighed and looked at me.

"Please darling, he won't do anything while I'm around." He was right. I thought it over and knew I would end up doing it anyway. I nodded slowly and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Thank you my dear. Now, go." I walked out and saw my 'favourite' person in the world. Captain George Hernandez, Captain of the Deadly Thorn. How a man like that could become a captain and have a faithful crew amazed me. I walked over there, avoiding his roaming eyes and looked at him.

"What would it be?" He smiled seductively and pulled out a key.

"One rum." I blurted out and began to walk away when he grabbed me.

"Brittnni darling…" He began. "Do you really want to stay a virgin forever?" He asked loudly. Laughter roared throughout the bar and my checks grew hot from embarrassment. I pulled away angrily.

"That, **sir**, is none of your concern." I walked away but stopped and turned around once more. "And what makes you possibly think that out of all the people here I would want to loose it to you!" I screamed. I grinned in satisfaction as he was laughed at and ridiculed. I walked over to Philip and Drego.

"And you were worried?" Drego teased. I laughed and pushed a lock of hair behind my ears. Philip smiled.

"That is the first time I have seen you stand up to him." I laughed again and sat down on a stool.

"I was fed up."

"Seems everyone is leaving." I happily rested my head on the bar table and thought of for once having an early nights rest. My thoughts were soon interrupted.

"WELL DONE MATES! DRINKS ALL AROUND!" I looked up and saw at least thirty men and a female walk in the door cheering happily. I banged my head on the counter.

"Brittnni…" Philip said. I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Get to work." I stood up, trying not to smile.

"You're a git." I exclaimed walking away. I looked over my shoulder and mouthed, 'Know that.' He glared at me and I giggled.

"…mates, after tonight. We won't be just the greatest crew in the ocean…no in the Caribbean." The man paused and thought for a moment. He smiled. "The entire world…we'll also be tha richest!" The crew roared and clapped happily. The female caught my eye and winked. I looked at her puzzled and then understood as she screamed for them to shut up.

"Jesus, Ana luv, quite the voice ye got there." The man, who I assumed was the Captain, whispered putting his arm around her.

"Jack…" She took his hand of her shoulder. "Ye wish." She whispered maliciously.

"What'll it be?" I piped up. The man looked at me and I swear, I almost lost my breath. He was incredibly handsome. His face was wonderfully tanned which brought out the khol accenting his rich chocolate brown eyes. His hair was in dreadlocks and had millions of things scattered in it. You could tell he was a muscular man. He smiled.

"Rums luv….lots and lots of rums." I laughed. He talked like he was already drunk. I nodded.

"I'll have them for you in a moment." He nodded and watched me walk away. I snapped my fingers at Philips and he glanced at the table behind me.

"I'm on it." He said hastily, going in the back and searching for lots of rum bottles. A few seconds later he emerged with a crate full of rum. "This should do." He heaved. I grabbed four bottles and he carried the rest of the crater over.

"Ah, here's the rum." One of the pirates spotted gleefully. We gave them out and laughed at the pleasure in their eyes.

"Thank ye." The captain said raising his glass and dropping his bottle. It fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. The Captains eyes widened and he brought his hands to his mouth. The look upon his face was an expression of sheer horror. "The rum." He gasped. The crew laughed at him and continued drinking their rum. I bent over and began picking up the pieces of glass that were scattered across the floor. Another hand joined in and to my surprise it was the captains.

"A pretty lass such as yerself shouldn't have to clean up alone and that bloke over there." He said referring to Philip. "Well, he isn't much 'elp now is he?" I knew Philip was hating this.

"Thank you captain." I said avoiding his question.

"Captain Jack luv." I smiled. "Yer name?"

"Brittnni, Brittnni Walters." I stood up and dusted myself off with one hand.

"Pleasure meeting you lass." He winked, grabbing another bottle of rum and turning his attention to the rest of his crew.

"Flirt." I muttered walking away.

----

"The nerve of that pirate." Philip seethed angrily. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He mocked. "Ah, sod off." He collapsed into a chair and I smiled.

"Finished?" He nodded slowly.

"Good." I laughed.

* * *

: George Hernandez P.O.V :

* * *

Look at her laugh. Bloody minx. That girl was impossible. Denying a man like me? I grinned looking into my rum. She was a misleading child. This wasn't going to end this way. I will get that girl if it's the last thing I do. Brittnni was beautiful, no doubt about it. With her silky raven black hair, the way her green eyes shimmered like emeralds in the light. And her body wasn't bad, not as great as her mothers but wonderful. I've had her mother, I need her. I was craving her. The thought occurred to me that this may never happen. Hmm. Suddenly, the flame in my brain went on. Revenge. That's what I would do. Death of course was the most reasonable answer. If she didn't want me, I didn't want her living. But if I kill her…no, no, no. They would know right away that it was me. What can I do?

"Ana! Sing along." A drunken man slurred. The women momentarily glared at him the punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up Thomas." She growled downing her rum.

"He didn't deserve tha'." I looked up and smiled. Perfect. If there was any man who could get the job done it was Captain Jack Sparrow. I got up and walked over to their table, dragging a chair with me. I slid the chair right next to Sparrow and sat down. He looked at me suspiciously and tightened the grip on his rum. "What do ye want?" He asked.

"I have a proposition for ye." His eyes lit up greedily and he leaned in.

"I'm listening mate." Bloody greedy bastard.

"Do you see her?" I asked, referring to Brittnni.

"The lovely bar maid? Aye."

"Well mate, she isn't as lovely as ye think she is." He looked perplexed. Bloody moron. I sighed. "I'll give ye a satchel of money if ye kidnap her and then…murder her." He automatically shook his head no. Poor ol' chap was getting soft. "Fine." I groaned impatiently throwing another satchel at him. He grinned happily but then frowned.

"How am I ta get her on me ship. I ain't kidnapping the lass." I groaned. What could he do then? Hmmm.

"I got it." I smiled remembering her background. "Do ye know the Calico treasure?" I asked sacrificing the map that had taken me years to get. His eyes lit up and he nodded staring at the map. "Her father, **is, **Jack Calico." He looked at me, then to Brittnni, then back at me.

"Are ye sure?" I nodded.

"Use it to yer advantage. Tell her ye need her help or somethin'." He nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with ye." Jack smiled watching Brittnni. I nodded, walked towards the door, took one last look at Brittnni and left.

* * *

: Brittnni's P.O.V :

* * *

The door slammed shut and I sighed in relief. George was gone, thankfully. I momentarily glanced at Jacks table and saw him staring at me. I raised and eyebrow and he just smiled, knowing he'd been caught. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Philip.

"I don't like him. Nope, not one bit." He said glaring at Jack.

"You don't even know him you git." I told him, polishing some mugs and putting them in their proper spaces behind the counter. He gave me a 'are-you-daft' look. I sighed. "Not all pirates are bad. You know that." I hissed.

"I didn't mean they're bad! Well, he is but not all pirates…most of them. Excluding your father of course…" He rambled on.

"Philip!" I shouted placing my hand on his. "You're rambling on again." He mumbled something in my hand and I raised my eyebrows. "What?" He pulled my hand off his mouth.

"I said, sorry." I quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp and nodded. "It's just, there is something about him." He stared angrily at the table and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Pretty soon, they had left and I could finally leave.

"Goodbye Drego." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and hugged me. I put on my shawl and walked out into the dark, humid night. The walk home wasn't a long one, it was just up the street and around the corner but there was still a chance of something going wrong. A branch snapped in two and I stopped. Slowly, I turned my head around and began to feel up my leg for my dagger. I looked around and heard nothing so I stopped worrying and kept on walking but at a faster pace. I wrapped my shawl around me even more and the walk quickly turned into a sprint to my front door. I opened the door, slammed it shut and breathed heavily against the door. My mother came rushing in.

"Are you alright dear? You look as though you have seen a ghost. You're deathly pale." I shook my head.

"Running." I managed to get out. She pulled me into a hug and stroked my head.

"Be careful when you're out there hun, alright?" I nodded as the ragged breathing decreased to slow, normal breathes. She let go of me and smiled. "Come and have a cup o' tea." I smiled graciously and sat in a chair near my mother. She grabbed the tea from out of the fire and set it on the table. She then went over to the cupboards and searched through them looking for our teacups. "Darling, go outside and get the cups from the table, I forgot they were out there." I nodded, got up and went into the night again. I went to the side of our house and squinted my eyes. I found the table and sure enough, the cups were on it. I picked them up and through one in the air, suddenly, I was grabbed around the waist and a hand was clamped over my mouth. The cup shattered on the floor and I looked around trying to find my attacker. I elbowed them in the gut and they let go. I turned around and saw the pirate who I had served in the pub. Before he could talk, I smacked him across the face.

"Don't think I deserved tha'." Jack muttered rubbing his cheek. My cheeks grew hot with anger.

"Didn't deserve that!" I whispered dangerously, not wanting my mom to come out. "What were you trying to do?"

"I came ta see ya luv." I glared at him momentarily in suspicion.

"You just met me." I told him. He nodded and took a seat on one of the chairs. I sighed.

"Come away wif me." My eyes opened wide and I stared at Jack as if he has lost his bloody mind.

"I don't even know you…you don't even know me." I told him. I picked the one cup and kicked the broken pieces aside and proceeded to go into my house. He grabbed me and pulled me back over.

"I know ye don't want ta be here." He muttered. Damn him.

"What do you need me for?"

"Yer the daughter of Jack Calico aren't ye?" I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. I didn't want to hear about my father right now. "I need yer help lass."

"With what?"

"Yer father, left behind a miraculous treasure luv and I need yer help ta get it." I didn't believe him. Well, I did, I just didn't want to. I wanted to reminders of him. It was too painful.

"I don't believe you." He pulled a map out his coat and handed it to me. I looked at it and my jaw dropped. It was his map, the one he had made a few nights before he had died.

"Where did you get this?" I asked stilling looking over the map.

"From a man in the pub." I looked at him suspiciously again. What if he was lying and this was all a trick? Then again, what if it wasn't.

"Why do you need me?" I asked. He groaned impatiently and tried to grab the map back but I slapped his hand back.

"Yer his daughter aren't ye? The map doesn't specifically say where the treasure is, does it lass?" I examined the paper and found out he was right. "Yer his daughter, so ye must think alike. Where do ye think he would hide it?"

"I don't know, I would need to be there to decide that!" The words came out quickly and I regretted it.

"Exactly. Now, come on lass." I looked at him, and then looked at my house. I couldn't do that to my mom. She can't even leave the house, actually, she **hasn't **left the house since that night.

"No." I said. "I can't."

"And why not?" He questioned me.

"I couldn't do that to my mother okay. What if something happens while I'm gone?"

"Nothing will happen to ye lass. I'll protect ye."

"I understand but you're not here to protect her." I muttered, heading towards me house.

"Lass, please…do it for yer father." I stopped at the door, with my hand on the knob. I ignored him, opened the door and stepped inside. My mother turned around and smiled.

"Only one." I nodded smiling.

"The other one broke." I told her. She nodded in understanding and pulled out another cup from one of the shelves in our kitchen. She then came over to the table and poured me a cup of hot tea. I smiled and quickly drank it down.

"Don't burn your tongue." She warned me, pouring herself a cup. I nodded, drinking some more down until it was finished.

"Go to sleep my dear." She told me.

"Why?" I yawned. She raised her eyebrow with a smile on her face and I smiled. "Goodnight." I got up, kissed her cheek and went to my room to change and finally sleep.

I laid on my bed and smiled. It was nice to finally have some rest. I got under the nice, cool covers and blew out my candle. I suck underneath the covers andclosed my eyes. I would have fallen asleep in a matter of minutes but there was a noise from outside. It sounded like someone calling my name.

"Brittnni…luv." I groaned. I put my pillow over my head but even that didn't drown him out. "Luv!" I sighed, threw the pillow on the floor and walked over to the balcony.

"What do you want?" I hissed quietly.

"For ye to hurry yer arse up and come. Quite being a stubborn wench." My jaw dropped and I glared at him.

"I am definitely not coming now you bastard." I walked back into my room.

"No, no, no, no…I didn't mean it!" Jack shouted angrily. I ran back over.

"Shut up. Do you want my mother to hear you?" He shook his head no and I smiled. "You just don't give up do you?" I said gazing at him.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…I do not know what giving up is. Savvy?"

"Savvy." I looked up and sighed. Maybe he really did need my help. What could I loose from going with him? He seems to know about my father, maybe I could trust him and maybe, just maybe, he could tell me more about him."Hold on." He smiled.

"Wonderful luv." I quickly changed into a light blue dress and walked back onto the balcony. I stepped onto the ledge and grabbed a hold of the tree branch, which was my usual escape route. I jumped down and saw a happy Jack Sparrow.

"Ye look wonderful." He said, his eyes roaming my body.

"Flattery will get you no where." I clapped my hands together. "Lead the way…before I change my mind."

"Follow me luv." Jack said walking into the darkness. I took one last glance at my house and then followed Jack into the cold crisp night.

"Brittnni, are you still awake?" Grace, Brittnnis mother, asked stepping into the room."Brittnni!" She shouted drastically into the hallway. She then took off down the stairs, out the door and into the town. She headed straight for the 'Faithful Bride' and pounded on the door. "Drego!" She heard fumbling coming from inside and the door was opened.

"Grace? Watcha here for?" He asked.

"Brittnni? Is she here?" She asked frantically. Dregos eyes widened.

"She left home about ten minutes ago…whats wrong?" He asked worried.

"I know, she came home and went to bed but when I went to look in on her she was gone." She broke down sobbing onto Drego. "I thought maybe she was here but, she's gone." Drego held Grace sympathetically as she cried and cried.

"Shh. Come, we will go look for her." He told her soothingly. "I know exactly where to look first." He said heading to where Hernandez was staying.

* * *

"You fool, you have no idea where we are do you?" I shouted angrily still following Jack.

"If ye would so much as shut yer mouth maybe I could find…the docks!" He shouted happily pointing into the distance.

"Finally." I muttered. He glared at me and we continued walking. I shivered in the coldness of the night. Of all the nights in Tortuga, I never remember it being this cold.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted. A woman turned around angrily. "Ah, Ana luv…sorry."

"Ye best be." She looked at me. "Who is she?" She spat.

"This be the daughter of Jack Calico." Her eyes widened.

"**Thee **Jack Calico?" Jack nodded. Ana hit him on the back of the head. "Well, what's her name you git?"

"Brittnni." He snapped. I laughed.

"Brittnni Calico." I smiled sticking my hand out. The woman took my hand and shook it, smiling.

"Ana Maria Rodriguez."

"How is my beauty?" Jack asked. I looked around and saw he was talking to no one.

"He is talking to his ship." Ana told me rolling his eyes.

"Is he okay?" I asked looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Aye." She told me, pushing me towards a set of doors. I walked in and followed her. "I'll introduce ye to tha crew, since Jack isn't much of a good captain." I laughed. She opened the doors and started yelling.

"THIS," Everyone looked over, startled. "Is Brittnni Calico, gents." The men dropped their jaws, some of them smiled. "She is going ta help us find tha treasure." The men cheered and drank down some rum. "And if any of ye harm her or touch her, yer never going to be having children. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" They yelled.

"Ana, can we finish up now?" One of the crew members shouted impatiently.

"Aye. Stuff yerselves ye pigs." The men laughed and continued drinking and eating. "Come on, we'll go see where Jack wants ye to stay." I nodded and followed her back up to the helm.

"Jack." Ana shouted to him. He didn't hear her. She sighed. "Jack!" Still, he didn't hear her.

"SPARROW!" I shouted. He jumped and looked at us.

"Was that ye?"

"No Jack, it twas tha boogeyman." Ana snapped. He growled angrily.

"What do ye want?" He asked. I opened my mouth to talk but someone shouted for Jack. "What is it Gibbs?"

"Jack, two women aboard now?" Jack rolled his eyes as if he was used to this. "Tis bad luck."

"Everything is bad luck to ye." He whispered. "Gibbs, it'll be fine. Savvy?"

"Savvy." The old man sighed and sat on a barrel to catch his breath.

"As I was saying, where am I staying?"

"Wif me of course." I opened my eyes wide. Me? Share a room with the most sexually active pirate known?

"No." I said. Jack looked at me in disbelief. Ana smiled.

"Ye heard her Sparrow." He glared at her.

"Ana luv, I know it's difficult but fer five minutes could ye SHUT YER MOUTH!" She shut her mouth and glared daggers at him. "Now luv, yer staying in me quarters."

"I'd rather stay in a room with Ana, if you don't mind." I hissed. He was losing his patience with me already. I could tell.

"YE ARE STAYING WIF ME AND THA' IS THA'." I was speechless and shocked. "Now, Gibbs, take this lovely lass below and give her something ta do, anything ye can think of. So long as she isn't anywhere near me at the moment." Gibbs nodded and pulled me towards him.

"Git a move on." I nodded, still shocked at his outburst. He pushed his pistol into my back and I snapped back into my senses.

"I don't need a gun to walk." I moaned trying to push it away from my back. He cocked it and I gulped. Closing my mouth, I walked below without another word spoken from either of us. He took the gun away from me and apologized.

"I'm sorry lass. Jack don't like it when lasses get to him. Gets on his nerves. Ye best stay on his good side." I was about to argue with him when he pulled out a mop and bucket. "Have fun." And with that, he left. I sighed, picked up the mop and began to clean. Why I was here, I had no clue but one thing was for sure, I was going to figure out. Sooner or later.

--

a/n: sighs how was it? alright. at the moment. i need to change my title. so PLEASE suggestions. i need them. & i also am doing a character call. i only need one so, gimme what you want and ill pick one. :) use your imaginations. think of anything. a commodore, a prince, a murderer etc.

Jack: IM BACK!  
Me: O.O SCORE! kisses Jack  
Jack: Review Savvy? ;)


	2. The Crew

Disclaimer: you know the drill. pay up and i don't say a thing.

Chapter 2-Crew

a/n: hellllllllllo. Thanks for reviewing means a lot to me and gah! Beth's idea would have been a better intro. Gahh. shakes fist at Beth Still wuv you. ;) CHAPTER SHORT 2!

* * *

A hundred sweeps later and I was done cleaning. I sat on a table and wiped the sweat from my brow. Why I was listening to him blew my mind but, I never was one to stand up to someone else. That's just how I was. I couldn't express myself or yell at someone. I wasn't **that **mean. I had my moments of course. The door opened and in walked Jack Sparrow with a smile on his face.

"Done already lass?" I nodded not looking him in the eye. He sighed, obviously frustrated with my behaviour. "What's wrong now?"

"Do I honestly have to stay in your cabin?" He nodded. Stubborn he was. "I really would like to stay with Ana, if you don't mind." He opened his mouth to speak.

"Give the lass a brake ye mangy cad." Ana said from the doorway. Jack turned around angrily, walked over to him, grabbed an apple and bit it. "Savvy?" Jack shuddered.

"On one bloody condition. Ye learn some table manners. Shut yer mouthy when ye eat." Ana scowled.

"I ain't promising ye anything." Before he could argue, Ana grabbed my arm and we left the room.

"Thank you so much." I said walking down another set of stairs. She just nodded in response.

"I know how Jack is. He can make any woman sleep wif him if he tries." She knocked on each door as she walked buy. I raised my eyebrows. "Don't question it lass. I know from expierence."

"You slept with Sparrow!" I asked, amazed. "You don't strike me as that kind of women." She chuckled.

"I'm not." Sighing, she opened her door. "Sit down and I'll explain." I walked into the messy room. There were papers, clothes and rum bottles scattered on the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed as she lay across it. "About twelve years ago, Jack was marooned on the Isle De Meurta by his mutinous first mate Barbossa. Luckily, Jack escaped and found his way back to Tortuga by roping himself a couple of sea turtles." She took a breath and threw the apple core on the floor. "I met up with Jack while he was in Tortuga about eight years later. Now I won't lie, Jack was and still remains one of tha best looking men I've ever seen and silly naïve me fell for his charm. I slept with him that night and when I awoke, me ship was gone and so was my sack of galleons."

"What a cad." I said angrily.

"Aye. Anyway lass, Jack set off for Port Royal, God only knows why, but he ended up finding Barbossa and set off on an adventure with the young William Turner." I looked at her.

"Bootstraps son?" I asked shocked. "I heard he had died. Did a number on my mother, she had known Bootstrap well."

"Aye, young Will Turner. Good lad, back to tha story, Jack ended up lifting the curse off Barbossa and his crew of miscreants. He also killed Barbossa while lifting it. I was there for the whole thing and now, I'm apart of his crew after what he did." She sighed. There was a moment of silence.

"Sea turtles? Who is he trying to fool." My eyes went wide. "I didn't mean that." Ana laughed. "Things often slip out of here without me thinking over them."

"I often ask meself that. Sea turtles. I think he got crazy on tha island. Hallucinations. Ye know?" I nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Gibbs." Came his gruff voice. He opened the door and smiled. "Jack wishes ta speak ta ye lass."

"Me?" I squeaked. What did I do now? I really didn't want to speak to him. He scared me half to death.

"Aye." He nodded. I followed him out the door and down the hall. "Nothing ta worry about poppet. Jacks never laid a hand on a lass."

"Physically, no. Sexually, yes." I muttered.

"Pardon?" I looked up and was standing face to face with Jack. I shook my head.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He stared at me momentarily with his eyebrows raised before walking into his cabin. "Thank ye Joshamee." He called over his shoulder. Gibbs grunted and closed the door. I watched Jack from the door, he turned around and looked at me.

"Why am I here?" I asked impatiently. Jack smiled but did not answer me. He grabbed a bottle of rum, sat on his bed and drank half the bottle.

"Ye complained about me not knowing ye…tell me about yerself." I rolled my eyes.

"No pirate, in their right mind, would say that." I told him. "Most of them I have met just come right out with it." Jack looked at me, perplexed. I cleared my throat and put my pirate accent on. "Well blow me down lass or, Avast, me proud beauty. Would ye like too see why my Roger is Jolly?" Jack smiled in amusement. "I'd have to say it's the most sickening thing I have ever heard."

"Luv, I'm not asking ye ta sleep wif me." I looked at him, yes, I was shocked.

"You're not?" Jack shook his head.

"Unless yer offering luv." He smiled, his eyes roaming my body. I scowled at him. Bloody pirate. That's all they ever think about, aside from rum, treasure and of course their beloved ships. There were only two pirates I know who were in fact, in love. My father and Bootstraps.

"Of course not." I snapped. Calming myself down, Jack started talking again.

"Well, then. Let's hear it. Why is your life so…bloody horrible?" Jack said. From the tone of his voice, it sounded like I had rubbed some sort of impression on him. My life wasn't great I assure you but who was he to assume I wanted sympathy or attention from it.

"Well, **Captain **Sparrow. My life isn't as horrible as you may think I let it out to be. My father died when I was a wee lass, my mother hasn't been outside since. It was as if she had died that day my father was gone. I've been working in Tortuga with all the scum you can possibly think of. How would you like men grabbing at you because there sick minds tell them its okay?" I hissed. "My life isn't at all horrible sir. But, I am not but a _helpless_ barmaid with the mind of my father. That's why I'm here, isn't it? Surely, a handsome man such as yourself can figure out where the treasure is himself. But, I'm here too help you. What makes you so bloody useless?"

"I luv, am yer captain and ye shall speak ta me wif respect!" Jack shouted outraged. "If I were useless would I be tha captain of one of the most wanted ships ta sail tha Caribbean? Every time someone talks about me, they say it with a fear in their voice. Does that make me bloody useless?" He asked throwing his rum on the floor. It shattered into pieces and his face fell.

"If you can do all that, then why do you need my help?" Jack opened his mouth then closed it. He brought his hand up mid-chest and clenched it into a fist.

"I just do. Alright luv?" He whispered, trying to remain calm. I glared at him suspiciously. "I don't have to explain me reasons ta ye! I be tha Captain of tha ship so ye should be answering me questions!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're very mature." Jack pouted. I giggled. "You act like a three year old." His mouth opened, shocked and perhaps a tad angry. Sighing, I bent down and picked up some of the broken pieces of glass.

"Don't worry about it." He told me. "Just go ta yer cabin before I kill ye. Savvy?" I put the broken pieces on his desk and walked towards the door.

"Savvy." I said walking out. I closed the doors and took a deep breath. See what I mean about the irregular outbursts. I suppose he deserved it though. Mocking me. I don't even remember talking to him about my life. Do I make it seem like my life is horrible? I should hope not. My cheeks were warm and my hair was a bit messy. It looked as though I had just…never mind.

"Luv." Groaning with impatience and fury, I turned. "What?" I added hissing.

"Goodnight." And with that, he smirked at me and went into his room. I stood there completely perplexed at his change of moods.

"G-goodnight." I stuttered walking to my cabin. What a strange man. I opened the door and there was Ana, lying on the bed and drinking a bottle of rum. She opened her eyes yet she still completely ignored me and finished her bottle of rum. I shook my head and sat on the chair by her desk. Plenty of papers were scattered on her desk, a map of the Caribbean and what looked like letters from someone.

"Tis not important." She said putting her hand on the letter and scrunching it up. I nodded. "Ye need some clothes. Ye won't be comfortable working in a dress and the crew will be ogling ye." I gulped.

"I don't want that." Ana laughed.

"No one does." I smiled. She walked over to a dresser on the far side of the room and rummaged through it. I leaned forward and she spun around with a pair of breeches, a loose white top and a pair of boots in her arms. "Tha' should do." I gathered them from her and went to change behind the screen in the far corner. I slowly took off my dress and placed it on top of the screen. I slipped into the comfortable clothes and sighed. It felt so much better to be in men's clothing then women's. I walked out from behind the screen and saw Ana, asleep on the bed. I laughed lightly and went over to blow the candle out. I climbed over to my bed and got under the covers. It was a nice change from walking around and doing chores all day. I closed my eyes and soon, was in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Brittnni, wake up." I furrowed my eyebrows and groaned in annoyance as I turned over to the other side ignoring the constant nagging. "Git up."

"Leave me be." I moaned into the pillow. The covers were torn off of me and I put the pillow over my head to keep the noise down. The next thing I knew I was on the floor looking up dazed and confused. "What was that for?"

"For not getting up, come. The Captain needs us." Groaning, I got up and followed Ana to the deck. Jack stood above the rest, looking down and yelling at everyone.

"Listen up mates." Everyone went quiet and directed their attention to Jack. "We need ta head fer Port Royal. Before ye all complain, we be going their cause we need supplies and Tortuga won't allow me their fer a while." He looked down. "Due to unknown female reasons mate." The crew laughed. "Now! Git yer arses back ta work or ye'll been spending tha rest of the voyage in the brig. Savvy?" The crew had ignored Jack and walked away talking. Ana laughed and led me up to the helm.

"Ah, Ana luv…" Jack purred. "And Brittnni isn't it?" I nodded, not looking at him.

"What's tha real reason why ye can't go to Tortuga?" Ana inquired. Jack looked at her, clearly he was appalled.

"Are ye saying I'm a liar?" He asked shocked. I giggled, he looked at me and I gave him an apologetic look between laughs.

"Jack…ye were born a liar, yer going ta die a liar." Jack muttered something under his breath.

"Oh Jack, that's not very nice." I said loudly. He closed his eyes and groaned. Ana looked at me.

"Wha' did he say?" I smirked.

"He called you a bloody whore." Ana glared at Jack and started yelling.

"Sparrow yer going ta pay fer that. Ye hear me? When ye least expect it, something is going ta happen to ye, so ye best be watchin' yer back!" Jack nodded not really listening to her. He was glaring daggers at me. I blew him a kiss and walked down to speak with Mr. Gibbs.

"Ah. Miss Brittnni." He smiled joyfully. I smiled back.

"Please, call me Brittnni." He nodded. I followed him to the sails and asked him what I could do to help.

"Can ye cook?" Not wanting to disappoint him, I nodded. Truth be told, I wasn't a great cook. I was okay, but not wonderful. "Wonderful lass." He grabbed my arm. "Come wif me." He brought me down to the galley and introduced me to Jacque.

"Hello." He smiled. He was a handsome man. Blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes and a tan that was darker then Jack's. "So you're the lass everyone has been talking about."

"I'm Brittnni Calico." I said sticking my hand out. He smiled warmly and shook my hand.

"Jacque Bouvier." He led me into the kitchen and showed me where everything was. "It's nice to have someone else in here."

"It's nice to be here." I said sort of unsure. He gave me a puzzled look. Quickly changing the subject, I asked him what we were having.

"Anything." He said pulling out some random foods. I wrinkled my nose and walked over to help him.

An hour later, a whole bunch of food later, and we were finally eating. I sat across from Smith and beside Ana. It was amazing that these men, and women, were still alive after all they had been through. Jack waltzed in, smiled and took a seat beside me.

"How's tha food luv?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed.

"It's wonderful. Do you have to be so close?" He opened his mouth to talk back, then closed it again. After that, he ignored me for the time being.

"Well. I think it's only fair that the crew clean up tonight." Jacque announced. The crew groaned and shouted in annoyance. Jack leant over on me and smiled.

"I think yer right mate." He got up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Luv, if ye'd be so kind." I got up, and followed Jack to the helm. He stood their, ignoring my presence. I coughed. He spun around and looked surprised. "Luv, I forgot ye were here."

"You asked me to come up." I said sort of frightened. Not really frightened, it was more of a shock. How could he forget asking me to come up when he asked me not but two minutes ago?

"That I did." He smiled. "That I did. Alright luv, before we go find this incredible treasure, I need ta stop at Port Royal. **Then** yer going ta take over tha….well not take over. Yer gonna help me find tha treasure or die. Savvy?" I gulped.

"Savvy."

* * *

_A/N: Ughhh. i know short chapter. not in the writing mood. ticked off at some stupid person leaving rude comments on my website. people are really getting pathetic. supposedly im a st marys whore who is a prep. i don't know but, man, people are really getting low. ANYWHO! **(Jack)** I like whores….review savvy!_


	3. Getting To Know One Another

_Disclaimer: meh. Refer back to 1 et 2._

Chapter 3- Getting To Know One Another

_a/n: heyy my dah-lings. Phew. Finally, here is the next chapter. ive been going through writers block, stress, depression and hyper moods. i don't know. Effing high school, it's like one big soap opera. I hate soap operas. Grrr. Anyway, here it is.  I hope you like. _

_xx:xx:xx:xx_

"That's a good lass." He smiled, turning back to steer the ship. I sighed.

"What's so good about this treasure?" I asked, fiddling with the locket around my neck.

"Are ye being an idiot?" I spun around angrily to find him staring at me. "I'll be bloody rich if we find this."

"Is that all that matters to you!" I questioned him. He nodded and turned away from me. "Typical." I muttered.

"Wha' is tha' supposed ta mean?" I didn't answer him. I could hear him cursing under his breath. He knows what I mean, he is just playing stupid with me. "Again, wha' is tha' supposed ta mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything." I said quietly. I heard him groan.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes. He was like a spoiled little girl who never got his way. The night was cold, I shuddered as the wind blew. It made my hair fly in all different directions. I liked it. I liked being on the ship, it was a change from everything in Tortuga. I couldn't help but feel that this is where I really belonged. Pirate is in my blood after all. Another gust of wind blew. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed up and down trying to contract some heat. It wasn't working well. I felt something go around my shoulders. I spun around and saw Jack putting his coat on me.

"I can hear ye shivering, I'm not tha' deaf ye know." He whispered.

"Thank you." I managed to get out. He smiled, and walked back to the helm. "I don't need it though."

"And why is tha?" He asked not turning around. I took the coat of my shoulders and gave it back to him.

"I'm going below deck now." He nodded, still not looking at me. I put the coat over his shoulders and walked below. The sudden warmth made chills go down my spine. I relaxed, and let the heat surround me. It felt good.

"Ah. Brittnni." I looked to my left and saw Ana. "There ye are. I was just looking for ye." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the cabin we were sharing. "Why is Jack heading to Port Royal?" I looked at her, completely perplexed.

"How should I know? He doesn't talk much." Ana snorted.

"Jack never shuts up lass." She sighed. "Probably going ta get the brat and tha whelp." I giggled.

"Who might they be?" I sat on the bed and she fell on a chair near her desk.

"Jack 'elped save tha brat a few years ago from some skeletal pirates. Tha' whelps bonny lass is tha brat."

"Skeletal pirates?" I said intrigued. "You're talking about Captain Barbossa, if I'm not mistaken?" She looked up.

"How did ye know?" I laid across the bed.

"I saw him the one night, on my way home. He was discussing something with two other pirates. I remember seeing him turn to skeleton to intimidate the other two." I laughed. "It worked quite well."

"Barbossa is now in the pits of hell." Ana smiled leaning back in the chair even more. "He got wha' he deserved."

"Who?" Ana jumped, and the chair flipped over. "Sorry luv." Jack cringed.

"Ye bastard." She whispered dangerously. "Ye know better then ta scare me!"

"He said sorry." I pointed out. She gave me a look that would kill. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry lass, yer right." He smugly smiled. "We're going ta be there soon. Ye and Young Brittnni will be coming ashore, savvy?"

"Savvy." We said in unison. I scurried over and helped Ana up.

"Oh and luv." I turned around. "Keep a sharp eye when we're there." I nodded. "Especially look out for a terrible man, he's got a white wig and looks as if he was a sword shoved up his arse."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out." I winked, pulling Ana up. She smiled graciously. Ana glared at Jack, and walked over to her bureau. She pulled out two pistols and threw one at me.

"Ye know how ta use it right?" She asked. I gave her a blank look.

"Of course I know how to shoot a pistol." I cocked the gun and aimed right above Jack's head and shot. His eyes went wide. "See."

"Luv." He whispered, petrified. "Never…again, do…that." I nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Let's go then." Ana smirked. I hopped onto the docks and waited for Jack and Ana to appear. Jack came up first, followed by Mr Gibbs and then Ana. Jack motioned for us to follow him. I stayed right behind Jack the whole time. All I needed was to get lost in a town I had never heard of. We made our way into what looked like the heart of the town. Jack stopped, and turned to go up a hill. Straight ahead, was a gorgeous white mansion that was protected by an iron gate. Jack put his fingers on his lips and pushed the gate. It squeaked for a second, and he stopped. No one came so he continued.

We scurried across the front of the house, and around to the back where there were two balconies. Jack grabbed a few stones and threw them at one of the windows. "Whelp." He whispered, throwing more rocks. "I know yer in there with Elizabeth." I saw a light flicker from inside the room and the window opened. A handsome man stuck his head out and narrowed his eyes.

"Jack? Is that you?" He asked. Jack smiled cockily.

"Tha one and only mate." The lad smiled.

"Hold on, I'll open the door for you." He brought his head back in, but hit it on the window sill first. Jack shook his head.

"Poor lad." I giggled. The door opened and he stepped out. I gasped. He was a spitting image of Bootstrap.

"Will." I whispered. He looked at me, and studied me for a moment.

"Have we met?" I smiled. If only he knew.

"I knew your father." I smiled back. "You look just like him."

"So I've been told." He said glancing at Jack who was rolling his eyes. "Jack." He smiled. Jack turned his attention to Will and smiled.

"Eunuch! How have ye been?" He pulled Will into a hug and Will coughed.

"Wonderful. Come in…Elizabeth will be pleased to see you." We all followed Will quietly up the stairs and into his room. "Elizabeth, we have company." A pretty lass was sitting on the bed, glaring at Jack.

"Hello Captain Sparrow."

"Ah, nice to see you luv." Jack smiled, taking his hat off. "How have ye been?"

"Fine." She smiled. "Ana, nice to see you again." Ana nodded not looking at Elizabeth. "And who do we have here?" She asked looking at me.

"This be Brittnni Calico. She's from Tortuga…" Jack began.

"Another whore?" Elizabeth asked snottily.

"I beg your pardon!" I hissed. "I am NOT a whore." She looked down in embarrassment. "Everyone seems to think that." I added. She looked up and I smiled. "I'm a bar maid." She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded. "Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack grinned.

"I was waiting for ye to ask." Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "I need yer help." Elizabeth groaned and fell back on her pillow and Will looked eager. "Miss Brittnni here, is the daughter of Jack Calico, one of the most famous pirates around. He left back and enormous treasure and wif yer help, I can git it."

"I don't know, you see Jack we…" Elizabeth began.

"We'll do it!" Will stated. Elizabeth gave him a look but he ignored it.

"What about…" Elizabeth began but was interrupted by Jack.

"Wonderful! Let's not waste anytime. Both of ye, get dressed and meet us on tha docks." Jack said getting up and pulling me with him towards the door.

"We shall see you there." Will said over Elizabeth's protests. Slowly, we tip toed down the stairs and out the door. Jack led the way once again, through the town and to the docks.

"Now, we wait." Jack smiled perching himself upon a barrel. I stood there, in the cold awaiting for them both to come. "Ye can sit on me if ye'd like luv." I narrowed my eyes. "…or not." I turned back and heard voices in the distance. "Ah. Here they come." Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up the gangplank with him.

"Jack." A female voice whispered rather loudly.

"Up here luv…where else would I be." Jack said shaking his head. It was hard to see in the darkness, but you could tell Will walked up first followed by Will and…a small person. Jack looked down and his eyes went wide. "Wha' is tha?" Elizabeth smiled.

"This…is Leanne Turner." The little girl looked up and smiled widely. Jack looked down, terrified.

"She's a child." He stated.

"Thank you Jack, we didn't know." Ana retorted. He glared at her viciously, then turned back to the little girl. He studied her for a moment. Then turned away.

"She can't come." He called back. I looked at him, in understanding. It wasn't safe for a little child to be aboard. Elizabeth picked up Leanne and followed Jack. You could see the fury in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving my daughter here Jack!" She yelled angrily. Jack stopped causing Elizabeth to bump into him. The little girl whimpered.

"Ow." She murmured, burying her head into Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack turned around and got right into her face.

"Do ye think she will be safe on tha ship?" Elizabeth didn't answer, she just looked off into the distance. Jack clenched his fists together. "If ANYTHING happens to tha child, and I am blamed…I'll throw ye overboard all by me onsies savvy?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Savvy." She smiled walking back over to Will. Jack turned back around, and walked back up to the helm.

"We need ta leave before me great friend Norrington find us." He cleared his throat and began yelling. "All hands on deck! Hoist the sails!" The crew scurried around in different directions and in a matter of minutes; Port Royal was shrinking into the distance.

"Jack, how long will this…little adventure take?" I questioned him. He looked at his compass, sighed, shut it and looked at me.

"I don't know how long luv. Just, be patient." I nodded and looked up into the sky. The sky was overcast with not a single star shining. Only the moon showed occasionally between the clouds, as thin as a slice of lemon. The waves beat routinely beat upon this ship but it was so peaceful. "Beautiful ain't it luv?" Jack called. I smiled, still not turning around.

"Yes, it is. You can see the sky out here so perfectly." I told him. "How is it that you became a pirate?" I asked Jack.

"Me father was a pirate. A bloody good one at tha'." I turned around and faced Jack. "I remember as a wee lad, he'd take me up ta his ship and show me it all." He smiled recollecting the memories. "Me father took off though, haven't seen him since I was at least ten." Jack tightened his grip on the wheel. "Last I heard Barbossa killed 'em." He stared ahead with an expression of disgust. "I took care of him though." He shook his head, as to banish the painful memories. "Why didn't ye become a pirate luv? Ye seem ta know about boats…ships."

"I really don't know." I told him. The thought had never occurred to me. Well, it had. I thought about the question, trying to come up with an answer as to why I _didn't _want to become a pirate. The only reasonable explanation for it would be my mother. Every other part of me longed for it. I looked back at Jack to see him staring at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ye look like yer father." I blinked once or twice, a little taken back. Not in a bad way. I'd never heard that before. It was always the same. That I looked like my mother.

"Thank you." I managed to get out after a moment of silence. Jack chuckled.

"Ye seem uneasy around me." I coughed and looked away.

"It's not that I'm uneasy it's just that…I barely know you." I said truthfully.

"Ye can get ta know me luv." I looked down at the sea, smiling. I knew he was looking at me, so I nodded. "Wonderful." He whispered, getting back to sailing his ship. There was something about that man, something mysterious yet so wonderful. He had this incredible ability to make anyone feel welcome, not like other scornful pirates. Oh no, Captain Jack Sparrow was different. I had only just met him and he was roguish, charming and smart…well, some what. But, like everyone else in this world, he has his moments. He could be rude, hurtful and a brute. Like I said though, we barely know each other. Getting to know him wouldn't hurt.

**Yay. I like the ending. I'm in a creative mood. God only KNOWS why. Ya…I'm a loser. I signed my own chapter…what the shit is wrong with this brain?**

**Brain: I'm three quarters to small.**

**Me: That would explain it.**

**Jack: Aye, it would.**

**Me: bites Jack  
Jack: OUCH! REVIEW SAVVY?**

**CaptainDuckula OUT!**


	4. A moment?

A "moment" ruined

A/N: here it is. Im listening to Disney music. Long live billy joels rendition of why should I worry! Well, its not a rendition but whatever. LONG LIVE SPARROW! And duckies. READ NOW! 

&&&&

Morning had come fast. Faster then expected. I had barely closed my eyes before they were opened again. I stifled a yawn and staggered out of bed. There was a lot of commotion coming from the next room; it was the sound of a little child crying. I combed my hair fast and peered into the next room.

"Oh Leanne, please, stand still." Elizabeth said, pulling her hand onto her lap.

"It hurts!" The little girl whimpered, struggling to pull her hand away. She slapped Elizabeth's hand and screamed. "Let go mommy!" I coughed. Elizabeth looked up.

"I'm sorry if we woke you…"

"Brittnni."

"Brittnni." She sighed exasperated and wiped her forehead. "She's quite the stubborn little girl. Leanne…please." I walked into the room and looked at the little girls hand.

"A splinter." I muttered. "Here, give me her hand." She put her hand in mine. Her hand was so tiny. I blew on the spot where the splinter was. "On the count of three, I'm going to pull it out." I smiled. "Would you like to help me count?" She nodded, her gorgeous brown eyes building up with tears. "One…"

"One." She said in a low voice, you could barely hear her.

"Two…" I continued.

"Two." I pulled it out and she looked at me, shocked. "You said we pull it out on fwee."

"Did it hurt?" I asked her, rubbing my hand over the red spot. She shook her head. She was such an adorable little girl. Her blonde hair fell down in ringlets to her mid back, she had these mesmerizing brown eyes that shimmered in the light, and she was as pale as a little china doll.

"Mommy, look!" She stuck her finger in Elizabeth's face and smiled, revealing a line of perfectly straight, white teeth. "There's a red spot. I'm going to show daddy it!" She sat up and ran out of the room, her long dress dragged on the floor.

"She'll be the death of me." Elizabeth laughed. "About the other night, I'm sorry I called you that."

"Think nothing of it. You didn't know." I said brushing out the wrinkles on my dress. I looked like an absolute mess compared to Elizabeth. She was wearing a gorgeous cream coloured dress that had a slight green imprint on it. Her hair was neat, not messy like mine and her make up was perfectly done. I had none on at the moment.

"It's just, knowing Jack…"

"He usually is surrounded by whores. Don't worry, I know the stories. You'd be surprised at what I know." I told her. She smiled and patted the bed beside her. I sat down and smiled back at her.

"It's been a long time since I could have a chat with another woman. Father never let me out of the house." She said. "He was very protective of me. Isn't you father?" I looked down at the floor.

"My father's dead." I told her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized immediately. "If have this little problem where I say things without thinking. Even if they're good or bad." I smiled, closing my eyes.

"He was killed actually." Her mouth opened. "All my mother told me is that, they were under the docks and she was knocked out by some pirate. She woke up the next morning, my father was gone and she was never to hear from him again."

"That's horrible." Elizabeth said after a moment of silence. "My mother died when I was little. She wasn't killed, well, not really." I opened my eyes and gave her a perplexed look. "My mother had leukemia." She sighed. "She died when I was six years old. My mother and I were very close, and my parents were very loving so it killed my father. Two years later, he couldn't stand living where we were." She looked at me. "Too many memories, so we moved to Port Royal. That's where I met Will." She rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. "And Jack."

"I take it you are not to fond of Jack?" We both shared a laugh.

"He has his moments. There are times where he can be an absolute git, and then there are the times where you can just fall in love with him." She giggled. "Those times are very rare though."

"I believe it." Elizabeth and I chatted for hours after that. She was a very interesting person. You wouldn't think she was, being the Governors daughter and all. I expected a snobbish little girl but she was a very mature fun woman. There was a knock on the door and Jack stuck his head in.

"Wha' tha hell are ye two doing?" He asked stepping into the room.

"Talking." Elizabeth stated. He snorted.

"And what on earth would ye two have in common?" He sat in between us. Elizabeth glared at him and I moved over so he wouldn't be on half of me.

"A lot of things…" Elizabeth blurted out. It wasn't entirely true but we had quite a few things in common.

"And those would be?" Jack smiled in satisfaction as Elizabeth's face dropped.

"The fact that we both think you are an annoying git." I smiled at him. He turned around, narrowing his eyes.

"She's right." Elizabeth smiled. "That's one of the main things dear." Jack got up, stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth and I giggled. The door reopened and Jack stuck his head in.

"Ye can both sod off!" He slammed the door shut again, and we both burst into laughter.

Later that evening, as Elizabeth was putting Leanne to sleep, I went to find Jack and see if the git was still mad at me. I found him in the galley, his feet propped up on the table, a rum in his hand and his dipped over his eyes.

"What do ye want Brittnni?" He asked without looking up. With my mouth ajar, I walked over to him and pulled his hat up so I could see him. The candle was almost out and the glow radiated against his face. Some parts were darker then others.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, taking a seat beside him. He grabbed his hat back from me, perched it on his head, and took a drink of his rum. I sighed. "You can be absolutely annoying at times." He choked on his rum.

"More insults!" He turned his chair away from me. I glared daggers at the back of his head.

"What is your problem? We were only joking!" He ignored my comment. "You said we should get to know each other and from the way you are acting, I want nothing to do with you!" I added angrily. I headed for the door.

"Luv, stop." Jack said calmly. Did I detect an apology coming on? I stopped but did not face him. "If it was a joke then I guess I can't be mad at ye forever eh?" I smiled, it was a start.

"You better not be." I turned around, and walked into the darkness. Finding a seat next to Jack, I sat down and grabbed the rum from him and began drinking.

"Thief." He muttered, waiting for his rum back. I handed him the bottle back, a quarter of the way finished. "Bloody hell. There was more then this then before."

"I work in a bar. I can't help it. I get thirsty quite often." I told him, leaning back against the chair. It felt so good to sit around and not do anything. The candle light flickered and dimmed down some more.

"Ah. Ye make a good point." He gulped some of the rum down. "When was tha last time ye were on a ship?" He added.

"I honestly don't remember. It's been so long." I told him, staring at the mouse in the corner of the room, searching for a piece of food. I flicked a piece of bread in its direction. It ran away, and then in the light from the window, it cautiously poked its head about, grabbed the bread and then ran into the darkness.

"Do ye remember anything about being on a ship?" He asked, seeming rather crestfallen. I snorted.

"Contrary to what you may think, I know how to do just about anything your sailors do on this ship. I was brought up by most of the sailors in this town." I looked down. "My mothers friends also helped." Jack looked up and the candle blew out. His golden tooth glistened like a star in the darkness surrounding us.

"What kind of things luv?" My cheeks grew red. I knew what he was getting it.

"You disgust me." I spat, trying to hide the smile creeping up. Thank God he couldn't see my face. Jack chuckled.

"I want ta show ye something." I looked at him, he stood up and tried to pull me up. I took his hand off my leg and grabbed his hand. "Sorry luv."

"Mhmm." I murmured in disbelief. "What do you want to show me?"

"Ye'll see." He smiled opening the galley door. I let go of his hand and walked on my own.

"I can see now." I said walking ahead of him so he couldn't see the red on my cheeks.

"Of course luv." Jack strode up and opened the doors and walked through them. They practically slammed in my face. I groaned. Men. I opened the doors and couldn't see Jack anywhere. "Would ye hurry yer arse up?" Jack shouted from the helm.

"Shut your mouth." I said under my breath. Slowly, I walked up the stairs and Jack smiled.

"Close yer eyes." I raised my eyebrow and he gave me a 'just do it' look, so I did it. He grabbed my hand and helped me onto some sort of platform.

"Are you making me walk the plank?" I shouted facing him with my eyes still closed.

"NO! Now, gimme yer hand and hold onto this and don't let go!" I grabbed onto a rope and Jack climbed right on top of me. "Now climb." I did as I was told, trying to think of where we were going. Jack was over top of me the whole time. We finally reached the top and he made me climb in, my eyes still closed. He scrambled in behind me and sighed happily. "Open them." I opened my eyes and screamed. I turned around and clung onto Jack for dear life.

"I am terrified of heights." I laughed at the look on his face. He smiled, and put his arms around me.

"Yer safe up here luv. Now look around." I looked around and my breath was gone for a moment. The waves that were beating upon the ship looks extraordinary from this height, they moon looked so close that you could practically reach out and grab it and everything was just so peaceful. Stars filled the night sky, lighting up the ship. To the left, there were a few shooting stars, which looked like fireflies scattering about. It was pure bliss up here. "I take it ye like it up here." I nodded, still lost for words.

"Why did you suddenly bring me up here though?" I asked, looking at him perplexed.

"I remember ye telling me that ye couldn't see tha sky from Tortuga tha well, and I think no one should have ta be without seeing the night sky this vividly." He smiled.

"You remember me saying that?" Jack nodded and I blushed becomingly. I put my hands on my cheeks and turned the other way, closing my eyes and letting the wind hit me.

"Come on luv." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "We best be getting down now." I nodded, then my eyes widened.

"You mean we have to climb back down?" I asked terrified. Jack chuckled.

"Aye luv. We do." I groaned and climbed over the rail onto the rope ladder and slowly and cautiously made my way down to the deck.

I jumped on the deck and took massive amounts of air in. Jack sat on the floor laughing at me.

"Its….not….funny." I gasped. Halfway down I had slipped and would have fallen if Jack weren't above me. He had grabbed me and put my hands tightly on the rope. The rest of the way down, I had been hyperventilating.

"Yes…tis luv." Jack snorted standing up. I glared at him and he smirked. "Yer not tough luv, don't try and act like ye are." I gawked at him.

"You really know how to ruin a moment!" I shouted angrily.

"A moment?" He smirked. I opened my mouth to give him some smart ass comment but I thought about what I had said and mentally kicked myself.

"You know what I mean Jack. Don't play dumb with me." I groaned, scratching my shoulder.

"Nah luv. Explain it ta me. I'm not but a humble pirate." I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped away.

"Just forget I ever said anything." I got no response from him, just more laughter. I went below and slammed every door that was open shut. The crew came out of their cabins and looked at me, puzzled. "SOD OFF!" I screamed and went into my cabin, scaring Ana.

"CALM YERSELF!" She screamed, slapping me across the face. I gazed at her, angrily and in a state of confusion.

"I didn't deserve that!" I muttered rubbing my cheek and taking a seat on the bed.

"Ye were raving like a bloody lunatic." I tore my boots off, flung them against the room and pulled the covers off the bed.

"So?" I said stubbornly. She clenched her fists into a ball and grinded her teeth together.

"**SO **ye were scaring and annoying everyone else." I put the covers over my head, and Ana slipped into the spot next to me. I sat up. "What happened?" She asked.

"I blew out the candle. "Jack happened."

Yay! Finally, an update. Sorry, schools been crazy. Well I hope you liked it though. 

Jack: Ye better like it…or else. licks his cutlass."

Me:  That's not hot.

Jack: What about this? runs outside, goes to window and licks the glass.  
Me: Nope, only Cry Baby can make that sexy.  
CB: Damn straight, review….review it RAW!

gangstuhh out. yeye.


	5. Saving Brittnni: The Lost Chapter

Saving Brittnni : The Lost Chapter.

a/n: read this and when you are done reading, it'll explain what LOST CHAPTER means. :)

&&&

Waking up early again the next morning, I practically had to drag myself out of bed. Ana was sitting in the corner, already drinking some rum and had a pile of sheets in her lap. She was mending them. I stretched my arms behind my head and remembered last night. I lowered my arms and narrowed my eyes. Where did he come off being such a jerk? It was such a nice night and then in an instant he ruined it. Honestly, he was such an annoying person and I had only just met him. I sighed in annoyance, and fell back onto the bad. Even my thoughts about **him **annoyed me.

"Are ye gonna sit on yer lazy arse all day or are ye gonna help me?" Ana said concentrating on slipping some thread through the needle. After a moment, I got out of the nice warm bed and sat on the floor next to her. She handed me a pile of sheets. I looked at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Why do we need to mend sheets, the crew hardly ever sleeps?" She laughed at me. It was an aggravating laugh. I knew I had said something wrong.

"Lass, these aren't sheets. They be tha sails." I opened my eyes wide.

"WHY ARE THEY IN HERE?" Sighing, she looked at me as if I was joking.

"We've dropped anchor on tha starboard side." She grabbed her rum. "Daft moron." She muttered into it and drank. I scowled at her and stood up.

"You can do it yourself then." I stated looking down at her and walked out. She gaped at me. I left the room. I wasn't in the mood to take anything from anyone right now. I ventured through the halls of the ship on my own for a bit and as I searched farther down, the more it got scarier. It was dark, cold and wet in the brig. Rats scurried around in the water searching for food. Disgusted, I went to find Jack. God only knows why.

I opened the doors and the sunlight stung my eyes. I squinted and looked around for a familiar face.

"Brittnni." Someone called. I looked around and saw Will waving to me. Smiling, I walked over to him. He smiled back at me. "I know I don't really know you but Jack's told me you know some things about being on a ship." I glared at Jack, who was talking to Gibbs.

"You were misinformed Mister Turner. I know a lot about ships." I boasted. His face grew red and he looked away.

"When am I ever going to learn to not listen nor believe Jack?" I laughed, and so did he. "Well, then I guess you would be able to help me."

"I would." I smiled and followed him. We walked past Jack and I accidentally bumped into him causing him to bump into Gibbs. Smiling triumphantly, although it wasn't much of revenge, I continued to follow Will down to the ships mysterious parts. Will opened a door which contained a lot of cutlasses, food, gunpowder and so forth. Will grabbed a barrel of gunpowder and heaved it towards me. He looked up.

"A little bit of help?" I mustered up all the strength I had and grabbed the other side of the barrel and together we lifted it up the stairs.

Six barrels of gunpowder, two crates of clothing, three buckets of food and one chest of treasure later, Will and I were sitting on the stairs catching our breath.

"Thank you." Will panted, wiping the sweat of his forehead. All I could do was nod, and continue my heavy breathing. I tore a piece of the long shirt and wrapped it around my head to keep my hair out of my face.

"Brittnni, luv!" I moaned. "Just tha lovely lass I was lookin' for. I need ye to come wif me. We need ta stop of in Green Turtle Bay for some…things." I rolled my eyes.

"And when you say, 'things' you mean sex right?" Jack opened his mouth shocked. He walked over to me and stared me down. I don't know why, he knows I'm right.

"Luv, I am shocked! I would never do somethin' like tha when we are on an important voyage that involves yer…" His eyes went wide. I looked at him suspiciously. He almost slipped something he wasn't supposed to. "Yer helping us." He quickly said and walked away. All of my energy must have been back because next thing I knew I was running after him.

"That's not what you were going to say! Jack, what's going on?" I asked, running to keep up with his fast pace.

"Ah Gibbs. Get ready to weigh anchor, Ana has finished tha sails." He avoided me and went over to Will. "Eunuch!"

"Jack Christopher Sparrow! Don't ignore me." He cringed at the sound of his middle name.

"How did ye know me middle name?" He inquired positioning the hat on his head so that it dipped below his eye.

"Bootstrap. I did know him you know." Jack nodded looking at Will in sympathy.

"Tis a shame we knew yer father longer then ye, it's not right mate." Jack stammered and hicked at his breeches as he looked at poor Will. Will nodded.

"I need to go check on Elizabeth." He murmured under his breath and hurried off. I shook my head and gave Jack a disapproving look. His eyes got wide and alarmed.

"What!" He raised his voice. "What did I do now?"

"What **don't **you do?" I said shaking my head. "Now, tell me." Jack sighed and took his hat off his head.

"JACK!" I turned around and saw Gibbs running towards us. "We need ye down below." Jack smiled and turned to me, smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Another time lass." He said walking along side of Gibbs and down the stairs. I was the only one on deck now. Everyone had gone down below. Judging from the position of the sun, it was high noon.

""_Luv, I am shocked! I would never do somethin' like tha when we are on an important voyage that involves yer…" _He definitely went through a lose of words there. Oh well. I shook my head and began to walk around the ship.

&&&

"LAND HO!" Cottons parrot squawked. I ducked as it swooped over my head and landed on his shoulder.

"Bloody bird." Jack muttered from behind me. "NOW!" I cringed as he yelled. "If yer lazy arses aren't back here by daybreak, ye'll be stayin' here. Do whatever ye want…" He stated. "And whoever, savvy?" He added with a wink. I rolled my eyes. The crew scurried off the ship to do whatever they wanted to go. Personally, I didn't **want **to know what they would be doing. I looked down and Jack's arm had found it's way around my waist. "Come along luv, I'll give ye the grand tour of this wonderful place."

"Oh lucky me." I said sarcastically walking beside him down the gangplank.

"Ye know, this is me trying ta be nice." He said, sounding and looking, shockingly sincere.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. He didn't reply, aside from the noises from the town, we walked in silence. "Can't you say something?"

"I try ta be nice ta ye but then yer a bloody bitch ta me." He snapped. I stopped walking and Jack stopped and looked at me. His face when was red, and I was on the verge of snapping.

"WELL! Let's see WHY I'm a so called "bitch" to you, shall we!" I said impetuously staring icily at him. "You show up at my house asking me to come with you when I don't even know you. You're always rude to me, hence why I am rude back. Mr. Sparrow, I may be a quiet person but when I am agitated, and believe me I AM agitated, I tend to snap." Jack looked baffled.

"Ye could have just said so ye wench." He replied coldly. I growled under my breath. It was as if he didn't hear anything I just said.

"I JUST DID!" I yelled, Jack put his hand over my mouth.

"Luv, shut yer bloody mouth. Now do ye want tha tour or not?" I mumbled into his hand. "What?" I slapped his hand and he took it off my mouth.

"Not from you." I hissed. He shrugged like it didn't matter. He walked away, leaving me standing there, completely unaware of what may happen to me. He stopped and shouted over his shoulder.

"Ye better be back on tha ship in tha morning." And with that, he continued walking swiftly down the street. I watched until he was out of sight. Fear and panic swept over me. I began walking slowly down the cobblestone and dirt street. Men jeered at me and their woman yelled at me. My walk gradually became of faster pace until I was out of the town and completely and utterly lost.

It was at least midnight and I couldn't find my way back to the town. I was lost in the thickness of the trees and I must have gone in a circle at least four times because I could have sworn that was the same tree I kept passing. I won't lie...I was terrified and tears began to swarm in my eyes. I leaned against the tree and slowly slid down to the ground. Pulling my knees into my chest, I heard a twig snap. I expeditiously looked in the direction it was coming from. The bushes shook and three men stepped out. They were a fright. One had no hair, one eye and his face was scarred. The other had thick locks of brown hair, blue eyes and was bony and pale. The last one was the worst of them all, he looked as though he had been through a lot. He had one arm, three of his teeth were gone, his hair was cut in patches and his face looked like he had been severely burnt.

"Well, well, well. What do we 'ave 'ere gents?" He said licking his lips. I stood up and backed away.

"Dontcha worry luv, we aint gonna hurtcha." The man with one eye grabbed my arm. "Well, not much that is." They all laughed. I gulped and tried to pull my arm away. A sharp pain shot through my cheek and my head spun around.

"Don't ye DARE try to get away. Ye see poppet..." He began, turning my face to his. He tore my bandana out and my hair fell in front of my face. "What Captain Damian wants, he gets." Pushing his lips on mine, I tried to pull away but it didn't avail. He had undone half of my dress when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ye best get off her now mate." Came Jacks voice. Damian turned around and I backed away but he put his hand on my leg.

"And what are you of all people going to do about it Sparrow?" Damian snorted pushing my dress up. I slapped his hand and fought with him to push it down. He let go. Mainly because Jack had hit him in the stomach. His two goonies came out of the forest and stopped when they saw Jack.

"Ye have three seconds to get him out of me sight." Jack hissed maliciously cocking his gun and pointing it at their Captain. "One…" The men sprinted over to Damian and picked him up. "Two…" The dragged him out into the forest and they were gone. "Three." He put his gun away and sat next to me. I practically jumped on him, throwing my arms around him and sobbing.

"Shhh luv. Now wouldn't it have been easier if ye weren't stubborn and had ta prove a point. I thought ye would follow me once I had rounded the corner." He said holding me. I giggled.

"I'm a-always st-stubborn." I stammered, looking up at him. He smiled and wiped my eyes.

"Unfortunately." I laughed and pulled my dress back up. Jack helped do the buttons up and we were off. I was still clinging on to Jack, terrified it may happen again.

"Luv, ye gotta calm down." He said showing me the marks on his arm. I snorted. My nails had been digging into his arm and they were red.

"Sorry." I told him letting off on my grip just a tad. We continued down the pathway passing small shacks and houses. I could hear the noise of the town and I wasn't sure I wanted to go back just yet. "Could we go sit on the sand?" Jack nodded and pointed at me with a goofy look on his face.

"Good idea luv." He pulled me towards the rocks, and I let go of his arm and walked quietly beside him. I'll never forget this. It hit me like a wave. It happened minutes ago, nothing had happened but it was something I would never forget. I always thought something like that would happen to me but not here, in Tortuga. Well, something would have happened if Jack hadn't of come along. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck. If it wasn't for Jack I probably would have been raped and maybe even killed. I owed him.

"Luv?" I shook my head and looked down. "Are ye gonna sit?" I nodded and took a seat beside him. He stretched his legs out and laid back until his elbows hit the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my arms around them, staring at the sea.

"Thank you." I said breaking the silence. Out of the corner I saw Jack look up at me and smile. He closed his eyes and laid on the sand.

"Tis not a big deal. Anyone could have done it, I was just lucky ta be there at tha time."

"Anyone, but it was you." I stated looking at him. He looked at me and for a few minutes, that's all we did.

"JACK!" A voice screeched. I saw a figure in the dark, she kept coming closer, and closer. Finally, we were able to recognize her.

"Ana Maria." She whacked him right across the face. My mouth hung open, my eyes wide. He turned around, staring at her.

"I know…"

"I know I didn't deserve that." Ana said mocking him in a deep voice. "Ye best not say that when ye see what else happens to ye." She said twisting his arm behind his back and making him walk away.

"What in tha name of tha rum gods did I do!" I followed closely behind. Ana whispered something in his ear and he went pale. "Who the hell told ye?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER YE BASTARD!" She shouted pushing him roughly up the gangplank. He stumbled as she walked even faster towards the doors. She opened them and threw him down. She turned around and looked at me. "Stay here." And with that, I went below, clueless and confused. I didn't see her until the next morning.

&&&

Ana walked into the room, shut the door quietly, and locked it. She then turned around and stared at Jack with a look of disgust on her face. He didn't look her in the eye, instead, he looked at the ceiling.

"He paid me a lot alright luv?" Jack told her looking her in the eye, with determination.

"So?" Ana spat. "It's not right you ruthless bilge rat. What tha fuck has she ever done to ye?" Jack opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "Jack Sparrow, at a lose fer words. I be shocked."

"Who tha hell told ye?" Jack questioned her standing up.

"That doesn't matter." She said simply. "Jack, for the love of God, don't tell me you're going ta go through with it." Jack didn't answer her. "Are you?" He still didn't reply. Ana shook her head and walked over to the door. "What tha hell has happened to ye Jack? Ye were never like this before. I used ta be proud ta sail under yer orders but now, I don't even wanna look at ye." Jack looked up and opened his mouth. "Don't. I don't wanna hear yer bloody excuses." And with that, she left.

&&&

YAY! Well, basically I FOUND this chapter. So this is like the Jackass Volume 1. It got lost for a while, but then it was found and published. SO!

Jack: -comes in with leather jacket and sunglasses- See luv, I can be "hip" too.

Me:

CB: -comes in with pirate clothing- I look rawwwww.

Me:: Just, review.

CB and Jack: REVIEW IT RAW!


	6. Unwanted Memories

**Chapter 6**

**So ya…I know I know.geeze.josies a slow ass mothafucka. BUT. In my defense ;; im failing two classes so I gotta STUDY RAW.**

**Damn crybaby.**

**Heres numero six**

"May I ask what happened?" I asked as Ana walked through the door, looking all angry and flustered. She kicked off her boots and they violently hit the wall with great impact. "…or I'll just sleep."

"That'd be a smart decision." She murmured getting onto the bed. I impatiently sighed and turned over.

"What happened?" She looked at me, and smiled.

"Jack happened." I turned over angrily, and closed my eyes.

"Smartass."

&&&

"LUV! Watch where yer going?" Jack shouted rubbing his shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I walked away. He had to be the most **infuriating **person I'd ever met. He acted as if the whole world revolved around him and him only. He was conceited, self centered and… "Thanks fer saying sorry, I really appreciate tha'." sarcastic.

"It was an accident. Accidents DO happen you know." I snapped. He stared at me, you know, in that weird way like he was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with you. "Something wrong Captain?"

"Nothing at all." He said clenching his teeth together. "GIBBS." He shouted running down the stairs. I closed my eyes, and went down below. I couldn't STAND him. He was fine the other days but now, he was just an arrogant git. Like all the other men. I stopped, and looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. This part of the ship was unfamiliar to me, it looked as thought it were….nicer. There was a door at the end of the hall, and my curiosity got the better of me. I went over and opened it to find myself in Jack's room. I also found myself looking at a large amount of full rum bottles on his desk and Ana, lying drunk, on the floor.

"ELLO YOU." She shouted. I closed the door and looked at her. She was hopeless. "Wouldja like some?" She asked offering me a bottle. I accepted it and wrinkled me nose. I was never too fond of this stuff; I called it the Devil's drink. All it did was turn even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. I opened it, sniffed it, then drank some. My eyes watered and I coughed uncontrollably. It burnt so much as it slid down my throat. However, the taste was splendid. I drank more and more and soon I had joined Ana on the floor, drunk.

"Okay, no. Now…will you quit laughin' mate and gimme yer left hand…yer other one ye goof." Ana giggled. "Now, punch me arm." I swung, and missed. Ana snorted then burst out laughing. She moved towards the door and tried not to laugh. "PUNCH ME…"

"OKAY." I swung, Ana ducked and I hit someone. "JACK! I'm so sorry." I looked at Ana. "Actually, I'm not." We both laughed and Jack stood up.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YE TWO DOING DOWN HERE! I NEED YER…" His eyes fell to the floor and he gasped. "ME RUM!"

"About tha'…" Ana began. "Ye see Jack…"

"Luv…I'll kill ye." I looked at him and staggered over to him.

"You know what, you're all talk." I yelled in his face and then giggled as he cringed at my breath. He looked at me, very agitated, and whispered venomously.

"Ye think so?" I looked back, growing pissed off.

"I know so." Jack raised his hand, and I looked away but nothing came down. I looked up and saw his hand was still in the air. Confidently, I spat. "Do it." He brought his hand down, but no where near me.

"I've never hit a woman, and I don't intend on starting." He said quietly, pushing me out of the room forcefully. "But next time ye drink all me rum…I won't hesitate ta throw ye overboard."

"Hey! She started it." I said pointing at Ana who was stumbling down the hall.

"Do I care?" Jack asked and slammed the door in my face. I stood there stunned and opened the door. He looked at me. "NO ONE SLAMS THE DOOR IN MY FACE." I said slamming it shut and walking, to the best of my abilities, down the hall. Ana was on the floor, snoring.

"Get up." I said calmly, my stomach was beginning to hurt. "GET UP." I shouted, kicking her lightly. She pushed my feet away and turned over.

"Oh God…SPARROW." No answer. "Don't ignore me you asshole." Jack poked his head out and narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck do ye want?"

"Help me with Ana?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face. Jack didn't move. "Jack please. I don't feel well." He sighed and walked over.

"Here." He said, helping me up and picking up Ana. We walked in silence to Ana's cabin and he dropped her on the bed. "Happy luv…luv?" I couldn't hear him, I couldn't breath well and my stomach hurt like a thousand knives were stabbing me in the stomach. I ran over to the basin and threw up in it. I felt someone pull my hair up and put there hand on my back. I wiped my mouth in disgust and looked up. "That's what ye get fer drinking me rum lass." He left the room, but came back with some water.

"Thank you." He nodded, and left the room. "Dammit." He can go from mean to nice in minutes. Sighing, and feeling nauseous again, I laid down in bed and fell asleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night with a sense that something was wrong. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and I was thrown off the bed, across the floor straight into a wall. Thunder boomed, the sea roared and hit the ship in a violent way. A storm. Great. Just what we needed. I brushed my pants off, and made my way up to the deck. The thunder did not help my hangover at all. I squinted trying to see through the heavy rain. I made out a figure running across the deck and then plummeting overboard. My eyes widened.

"LUV!" I turned around and Jack was standing inches away from me. "What are ye doing on board!" He screamed. I cringed and put my hand to my head. Jack smirked.

"Keep it down! I heard noises, so I came up to see if I could be any help." I smiled weakly. Jack studied me for a moment.

"Follow me." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs and to the helm. "Steer." He said.

"Are you **asking **for a death wish?" I shouted. I cringed, again, and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes, and Jacks lips were near my ears. His breathing I could feel was hot on my neck.

"I trust ye." He said. He got up, pointed at me, and then walked away. I sighed and turned around.

"What a strange little man." I grabbed a hold of the wheel and began doing my best. I wasn't to well informed of ships. Some of the pirates, back home, taught me how to do some things, not many, but a few. I wasn't great with a sword but I was the best gun shooter you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. I began to think about what Jack had said a week back_"Why didn't ye become a pirate?" _I couldn't tell him why I didn't want to. What my mother would do. What she would say. Ever since my father died, she's been negative towards pirates. If she finds out that I've run off with them, I don't know what I'll do.

"LUV! Yer slackin!" I shot him a dirty look and he disappeared into the rainfall. Slowly, the rain fell into a gentle mist and the ship stopped rocking. I smiled, proud at my steering work. "Britt, before ye catch something, let's get those wet clothes off ye."

"I can do that on my own you know!" I shouted, walking down the stairs. Jack smiled staring at the white shirt that had grown quite exposing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Jack followed very close behind. I stood aside as he opened his door, walking through the pile of clothes, rum bottles and other random objects, and fished through a pile of clothes on his desk. He threw a pair of breeches and a shirt at my face and smiled.

"Strip." I looked at him in disbelief. He just smiled back. I walked out of the room and down the hall. "LUV! I meant in here." I ignored him and opened tried to open Ana's door but it was locked. I shrugged and knocked on Will and Elizabeth's door. No one answered so I peered inside, sure enough, no one was in there. I stepped inside and began to take my clothes off. I wrinkled my nose and threw them in a corner. Suddenly, the door burst open and Will walked in. I screamed and he stopped, widening his eyes. He snapped them shut and tried to walk out but managed to walk into the doorframe and knock himself out. I quickly, and when I say quickly I mean VERY quickly, put my clothes on and rushed to his side. Jack was shouting a stream of curses.

"Fucking rope." He muttered opening his door and running down the hallway. "What happened to him?"

"He ran into the doorframe." Jack shook his head and began to pick him up.

"Ye know he'd be an even better pirate if he wasn't so bloody clumsy." I laughed, and picked up Wills feet. There was a quiet moan that escaped Will's lips and we set him on the bed. "Ye best find Elizabeth and tell her what happened." I nodded, and got up to find her. "Try tha' galley." Following his instructions, I walked into the galley and sure enough, Liz was in there. She was playing with Leanne. She smiled and looked up.

"Brittnni! Come sit with me." She said patting the spot next to her. I smiled and sat down.

"Listen, you might wanna leave Leanne with me." She looked at my puzzled. "Your husband managed to run into a doorframe and is out cold on your bed." She shook her head.

"Could you watch Leanne for me?" I smiled and nodded. She got up, and ran out of the galley. The little girl sat across from me, her arms folded over her chest and she was staring at the food in front of her.

"Aren't you supposed to eat that?" I asked pointing to her food. She shook her head violently. "Are you sure?"

"ICK!" She screamed pushing it towards me and turning her head to the side and sticking her little nose in the air. Takes after her mother I thought. I pushed it back and she violently shoved it towards me spilling some on the table. I looked at them and saw that the table was clean so I bet over and grabbed one up with my tongue. She looked at me and laughed. I smiled.

"You try." She bent over and licked a piece of the food and it stuck to her tongue. She started clapping and I laughed. After she was finished, she began to show me her dress. "That's very pretty." She smiled. The galley door burst open and hit the wall with a violent bang. I looked up and saw Jack, fuming.

"What happened?" I asked in a scared tone.

"HE…got knocked out cause he saw YE naked! THE WHELP SAW YE NAKED AND I DIDN'T?" He looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"You're joking right?" I asked assuming it was all a joke. He shook his head no. Leanne grabbed my leg and whimpered. Jack must be scaring her. I picked her up and looked at Jack.

"It was purely accidental. I was going to change but Ana's cabin was locked, so I went into the Turners and no one was there and Will just happened to walk in at the wrong time." Jack sat there, cooling down his face all flushed. "Why on earth would you get mad at something like that!" I added.

"I wasn't mad luv! Ye think that ye naked is something I want to see." He asked, putting his chin on his palm and leaning on the table with his elbow.

"From the looks of it…" I got up and walked beside Jack. "Yes." I knocked his hand down and his chin hit the table with a thud.

"Bloody wench."

The night air was cold on the ship tonight. I conjured up the idea that it was obviously because of the water. I sighed and looked at the water. Too many things were running through my head right now. Things I didn't want to think about, things II'd rather forget. I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head, the most awful night of my life. I was sworn not to say anything, anything at all or the consequences would be dire. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Sorry luv." Jack whispered. I nodded, forgiving him. I looked back at the sea and just tried to drift away in the hope that Jack wouldn't talk. My hopes were shattered. "How are ye?"

"Good and you?" I asked politely.

"Good." We sat there in a few minutes of silence. "Luv, I was watching ye for a while. Ye seemed disturbed."

"I'm fine. Really." I said, walking to the other side of the ship trying to avoid him. I managed for a while but no matter what I did, I couldn't avoid his gaze. He came up beside me and I sighed and turned away.

"Ye don't look okay."

"Why are you suddenly all worried about me?" I snapped turning around. Jack's soft eyes became harder and dark.

"Is NO ONE allowed ta worry about ye? Are ye to good for everyone?" I let out an impatient sigh and turned around but Jack grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. "Answer me."

"I didn't say that now did I!" Jack loosened his grip and I shook my shoulder violently and his hands dropped to my waist.

"Ye can talk ta me ye know." I nodded.

"You've been saying that to me since I came aboard. I have trust issues, what else can I say?" I smiled. Jack smiled meakly and looked down. "It's not that I don't trust you Jack. I just have a lot of things I like to keep to myself."

"Like yer father." Jack looked up and smiled. "Quiet soul he was. Never yelled at someone, unless they deserved it. Yer like him in many ways ye know." He looked up at me. "It's a shame I got ta spend more time with him then ye." I smiled at his sincere thoughts.

"I would give anything just to see him for one day." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes. I felt an arm go around my waist and I didn't resist. I turned around and sobbed into Jack's corner. I missed my father so much and I'd never even met him.

**Omg. Yes yes yes. I know. TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH. Im sorry, ive been SO DAMN BRAIN DEAD. Even in school, I haven't been able to write anything lately. **

**Jack: It's only cause yer stupid.**

**Me: o Thanks a lot asshole. Maybe I'll kill you off in a few chapters.**

**Jack: Did I ever mention how much I love you?**

**Me: That's better.**

**CB: WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Jack: What about you? **

**CB: punches Jack out Review it rawwwww.**


	7. The Island

**_Chapter 7 -TheeIsland- Jack's P.O.V_**

**_a.n: _**mhmm! Im back…I know. I'm slacking, but I'm trying to develop Brittnni more so it'll be a bit easier to right. Sorta like, get to know her.  Anyway this chapter is in _**JACK SPARROWS P.O.V **just in case you didn't pay attention to the title. I do that from time to time _**AND, if its _italic _that's his conscience speaking to him. **

_HERE IT IS MY HEARTIES_

_2days till POTC2. OH AND FORZA ITALIA!_

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her and looked around. What the hell was I supposed to do know. I wasn't good at these kind of things. Of all the gents on this ship, she had to pick me to cry in front of. _What would Jesus do? _Why the fuck was I asking myself this. Even if he was real, he wouldn't help me. Her sobs grew shorter and I patted her back in sympathy. 

"Shh, s'alright luv." I whispered to her. _Good job Jack! Ye should see yer face right now. Tis priceless. _I narrowed my eyes. Was it my fault I wasn't used to emotional people? I've been around scabrous dogs all my life, and as for Ana. She was more like a man then a woman. _She'd kill ye if she 'eard tha'. _

"That's why she won't" I whispered to myself…or so I thought. Brittnni looked up at me with her bloodshot eyes and tear stricken face. I closed my eyes and moaned in stupidity.

"What?" She asked meekly. I looked at her, studying her for a moment. She wasn't like the other lasses in Tortuga. I'm amazed she's still alive after all those years of living there.

"Nothing luv." I said pulling her into another stuck and closing my eyes. I opened my eyes fast. _Wha' the hell are ye doing?_

"I 'ave no clue." I thought to myself. _Ah, yer like tha' most of tha time. Never 'aving a clue of what yer doing. _"Sod off." _Touchy. _I coughed, pulled away from Brittnni and walked up to the helm. She stood there for a moment staring at the sea then she turned and walked over to me. She touched my shoulder and I fumbled with opening my compass. _Weak ta her touch. Ha. _

"I ain't weak, I'm just tired mate." I thought. Brittnni's hand sled down to my forearm so I turned, and gave her a smile. "What luv?" I asked appearing to be nonchalant.

"What was he like?" She asked. I turned around and rolled my eyes. Why me?

"Who?" I asked looking at my compass. I heard her sigh impatiently. I think she was catching onto my game. I turned around and looked at her.

"You know who." I smiled. She put her hands on her hips. She looked gorgeous when she was mad. "My father." She said in an icy tone.

"Ah!" I shouted putting on hand on the wheel. "Good man, good pirate." Slightly turning the ship, I yawned. "He wasn't like other pirates, he 'ad a kind and gentle soul, but yer father could be nasty when he was mad. There was a time, long before I even knew tha Turners, when yer father and I were searching for tha treasure of Blackbeard. Now ye can't find a treasure that big all by yer onesies savvy?" I turned around and she nodded. "So yer father overheard a conversation between me and me first mate, Jacobs. In a matter of seconds, yer father and I had struck up a deal. We were on our way to the Canary Islands; they were about two days away from a city in Spain, Cadiz I believe it was called. Anyway, now ta get there…let's just say tis a rough passage." The night sky became darker and the waves started to beat against the ship in a melodic rhythm. "When the islands were in sight, we were attacked by another ship and tha' ship 'appened to be tha' ship of Davy Jones himself."

"The Flying Dutchman." I turned around and gave her an odd look. "I know about pirates Jack." I nodded and continued to tell her my story.

"Now, Davy Jones had sadly defeated most ofour crew but yer father, I, and some of are crew managed ta stay alive. We went aboard The Flying Dutchman and…in a sense, negotiated things out quite rationally. That was until yer father was told he'd never see yer mother again. Outraged, he took out his gun and shot him but Davy did not die. It was quite the fight between yer father and him…" Brittnni smiled. "That was until his crew helped him out."

"What did you do?" She asked. My eyes went wide. _Lie ye daft moron, LIE!_

"I 'elped him luv!" I lied. "But we jus' weren't strong enough. Yer father was ta be killed by Davy but I saved his life and then we were off. The end." I turned back to my beloved Pearl and began sailing.

"What? Wait…how did you save him?" She asked. I sighed impatiently.

"I made a bargain wif him tha' I'd rather not discuss luv." I hissed. Her sad face turned angry.

"It was just a question!" She huffed and walked over to the railing. I looked over at her. _Ignore the lass. She's doin' it fer attention Jack. _I nodded in agreement but I couldn't help wanting to say I was sorry. _Jack, steer tha ship before ye crash it._ I turned back to the Pearl and put my hands on the wheel but I wasn't in the mood for sailing. _Jack, sail tha ship. _

"Luv, look, I'm sorry." _Ye disgust me sometimes. _Keeping my anger in, I apologized again. "Look, I've got a bloody bad temper alright!" I snapped. _I see what ye mean. _She turned around giving me an odd look.

"It's alright." She muttered. I smiled and used this to my advantage.

"Good, since I'm forgiven, ye can lower tha' anchor fer me." She gawked at me in disbelief. I sighed angrily. _Calm down. _"Tis a simple order."

"Do you really think I can lift that?" I looked at the anchor and then I looked back at her. She was a spoiled one. No matter how much she denied it or how she grew up she was spoiled to an extent.

"Aye, now pick tha' bloody thing up or I will and I'll attach ye to it." Her eyes went wide and she ran over to the anchor. She struggled and lifted the one side up. I snickered but stopped when she gave me a dirty look. "Tickle in me throat." I continued to snicker. _Why don't ye laugh when she drops it and puts a hole through yer deck moron. _I stopped snickering and ran over to help her. She backed away.

"Don't you DARE attach me to that." I looked at her as if she were stupid.

"I wasn't going ta luv." I picked up the anchor and threw it overboard. "C'mon, s'time ta sleep." I walked towards the doors and being tha gentlemen I am I held them open for her. She walked through. I stood there and coughed. She stopped walking and turned around. "I don't believe I got a 'thank ye Jack." She blinked at me and walked down the corridor. She stopped at her door and looked back at me.

"If you're planning on standing there until I thank you then you better get comfortable cause you're going to be there all night." She opened her door and went into her room. I slammed the doors shut and angrily walked to my cabin.

"Bloody hellcat….is It hard to say thank you? I help ye…last time I'm doing that." I muttered to myself. I stumbled down the corridor and opened my cabin door. I smiled as I saw a bottle of untouched rum on my desk. I kicked off my boots, sat down and drank. _So, when are ye gonna tell tha lass about yer proposition with Hernandez? _

"Ye honestly come at tha worst times and ask tha worst questions." I said aloud since I was in tha privacy of me own room. I took a sip of my room and propped my feet on my desk. _Don't ye think she deserves ta know? If ye want her ta trust ye then tell her. _"If I'm gonna kill 'er mate, then why would I want ta tell her?" _Simple, ye don't wanna kill her. _"That's what ye think mate." _Jack, I'm yer conscious…I don't think, I know." _I sighed and took a very long drink of my rum. "Alright, so I don't want ta kill 'er but when she finds out I'm goin' ta get hit again or she'll be mad." _Since when do ye care? Oh no. _"What mate! What now?" _Ye like her. _My feet fell to the floor and I rubbed my face. "No." _Ye always were such a liar. Face it Jack, yer slowly falling for this lass. _"Mate, she ain't me type." I got up and took my shirt off and threw it into the corner. _Oh and what's yer type? _"Tha woman who'll give themselves ta me." I smiled thinking of Scarlett and Giselle. "That's like most of tha women anyway." _Yer conceited. _"Look at me mate! When ye look this good, yer allowed." I collapsed on my bed and fumbled around with the covers. _Maybe that's why yer falling fer her. _"Cause I look good?" _No ye moron! Cause she ain't like other women and it appeals ta ye. C'mon Jack, ye were never tha type ta just fall fer any lass. She's different and it attracts you ta her. _"Yer tha moron. Mate, I don't have feelings fer her and she doesn't appeal ta me!" _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Jack. Just cause she ain't like yer whores in Tortuga doesn't mean yer not attracted ta her. _"No no no mate. Beauty is in the eye of the beer holder." _Yer hopeless. _Smiling, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to shouting. Lots and lots of it. I slowly pulled the covers from off of my head and stumbled around the room looking for my shirt and boots. After about a minute of searching, I was out the door and on the deck and regretting my decision of wanting to find out what the shouting was. 

"Do NOT tell me how to raise my child." Elizabeth shouted into Brittnni's face. Brittnni stared angrily back, her face was flushed and her eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Well, if you're putting her into danger then I think someone should tell you what you're doing wrong." She snapped back. Elizabeth looked at Will for support but the eunuch seemed to be agreeing with Brittnni.

"What do you know about parenting?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Well, it seems I know more then you do!" Brittnni screeched back. Elizabeth looked as if she was about to jump Brittnni and vice versa.

"Alright alright!" I yelled and everyone looked over at me except for Brittnni and Elizabeth who were glaring daggers at one another. "What is going on?"

"Firstly…" Ana shouted from behind me. I cringed and turned around.

"Speak louder luv, I can't hear you." I said sarcastically. I immediately regretted that.

"WELL!" She shouted even louder. "We are at the Island and Elizabeth over there wants to bring Leanne wif her." Slowly, I turned around and leaned on the mast.

"Are ye fucking crazy?" I asked her. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"THANK YOU!" Brittnni shouted. "All I said was it was too dangerous to bring the girl on the island and she SNAPS at me." She said emphasizing the word snaps. Elizabeth turned back and they both started arguing. I groaned and walked over to the both of them and out my hands on there faces. They stopped arguing and looked at me.

"Stop yer bloody bickering it's givin' me a god damn 'eadache. Now Elizabeth, Brittnni's right. Do ye WANT yer child to do?" Elizabeth mumbled something. "What?" She mumbled something again and I furrowed my eyebrows. Just then I felt something wet on my hand, I looked at Brittnni and pulled my hand off of her. "Ye licked me!" I yelled.

"Thank for pointing out the obvious." She said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tha' child…" I exclaimed pointing at "it." "is staying here with ye. Savvy?" I added in staring at the girl. She looked just like her mother. Snobby and uptight. The little girl huffed and turned her back to me.

"Fine." Elizabeth exclaimed picking up her daughter and pushing past Will. Will groaned and began to follow her.

"Mate, it ain't worth tha aggravation. We need ye." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"You're right." He smiled. "She'll get over it…I hope."

"And if she doesn't, we can throw her overboard!" Will and Brittnni gave me a disapproving look. "What?" Brittnni shook her head and walked over with Ana and Will just stood there looking at me.

"Jack..." I turned around and Brittnni walked towards me. I smiled and looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Stop staring at me."

"Who's ta say I was staring at ye?" I asked. She opened her mouth then closed it.

"You're going to think I'm stupid for asking this but when we get on the islands, what are we doing?"

"Tis not a stupid question luv." I assured her. "Firstly, we need ta search tha island just in case there are people on it. Trust me, I made tha' mistake of not checking once. Then, we find this treasure luv." She nodded. I turned to my chattering crew. "Mates…" They continued to talk. "Mates." Still, they ignored me. Rolling my eyes in impatience and utter frustration, I took my pistol out and shot it up in the air. Everyone stopped talking and looked up. "Nice ta see ye are all listening. NOW! All I ask of ye is ta be safe and fer tha luv of tha rum God's don't do anything stupid. Savvy?"

"Savvy!" They shouted in unison. Gibbs made his way towards me and I leaned on the railing, preparing for a superstitious lecture.

"Jack. S'bad luck ta bring a woman on a ship, ye know that but it's even WORSE ta bring one on a haunted island." I looked at him in confusion.

"Haunted? Gibbs…are ye drunk already man?" I roared angrily. Gibbs shook his head.

"No! "aven't ye ever 'eard about this island?" I didn't answer him but the look he gave me could tell I was in for something. "Many of tha islanders died on this island from pirates many years ago Cap'n, it's been said tha' whenever a pirates crew sets foot on tha island, someone ends up never coming back."

"We'll just 'ave to chance it now won't we?" I said smiling. "Gibbs, since when 'ave I, Captain Jack Sparrow, backed away from danger?" Brittnni looked over, seeming intrigued.

"There was tha' time…" I shot him a look. "wait a tick. That's was someone else." He said giving me a laugh.

"Git outta here." I told him. He left nodding.

"You're unbelievable." Brittnni shouted over to me. I walked over to her and pulled her close to me. We were so close I could feel her heartbeat. She leaned back and I just went closer.

"Yer coming wif me." I let go of her and she stumbled back into the mast. I winked at her and went over to find Ana.

"Now wait!" I groaned and sped up hoping to loose her. It didn't work.

"Luv! See here, I'm tha' Captain and ye will do what tha' Captain, who happens ta be ME, says. Savvy?" I yelled. She looked a bit taken back.

"I wasn't going to argue." She whispered. "I was going to ask why you wouldn't want someone else stronger to go with you." I put my hands to my mouth and sighed.

"Cause I enjoy yer company savvy?" She widened her eyes but also gave me a look that said what I said was bullshit. "Savvy?"

"Savvy." She said as I helped her into the rowboat.

* * *

It was silent. Ana wasn't talking ta me, Gibbs was rowing and Brittnni was staring at the water. The quiet was driving me insane so I asked the first question that popped into my mind. 

"How about tha' weather?" Britt raised her eyebrows at his question. Jack mentally grinned - any higher and Britt's eyebrows would be lost in her hair.

"What is it with men and weather?" I was taken back slightly; I expected a more sarcastic answer. How the hell was I supposed to answer a question like that?

"It's cause men are like weather luv." Ana snorted.

"Aye, they have a lot of hot air." I glared at Ana and Brittnni as they laughed. The laughter didn't cease until Gibbs accidentally sprayed them with water. After that, the quiet had come back until we reached the island. There was an odd feeling when I stepped onto the sands. Maybe the old man was right, maybe it was haunted but there was something evil about this island and I intend to find out what it is.

"Let's go..." I said walking into the trees not knowing what danger lay ahead.

**A/N: Firstly, thankGOD for carmen she wrote the weather part up to brittnis' answer and jack's decsion of how to reply. NOW!Love it? Hate it? COMMENTS! Jack: Finally… ****Me: Why don't you shut up Mr. I-love-Brittnni-but-cant-admit-it -cause-im-an-idiot. ****CB: She has a point man. ****Jack: NO ONE ASKED YE YE SUCK! CB: -punches Jack- Me: o oh boy. Review savvy? ****Jack:…owww. **

CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!


	8. Finally

**Chapter 8 – Finally –Brittnni's P.O.V/Third. **

**A/N: sorry its been taking so longgg. Writers block is tre gay. OKAY. So, I hope you like this chapter. XD oh and PLEASE check out my From Hell fic entitled, "Move on." I think it's the best ive honestly written. :)**

**&&**

"Jack…where are we going?" I asked. Jack kept walking muttering words to himself. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. My eyes widened in fear. Jack looked angry, incredibly angry. You see, we had lost Ana and Gibbs a while back and Jack was going crazy. The man couldn't admit that we were lost on this god forsaken island.

"Ye ask me one more time and maybe I'll loose ye next." He growled pulling his cutlass out. He turned around and sliced through a patch of vines. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"I asked you once." I muttered. I bumped into Jack as he stopped walking. I knew I was in for it. Jack turned around once again and glared at me.

"What was that?" I didn't answer him. I stepped around him and continued to walk. Suddenly, he put his arm on my shoulders and spun my around. He grabbed my wrists and stared me down. I struggled to pull away but his grasp was too strong. "What did ye say luv?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." I murmured. He tightened his grip and I cringed. He stepped closer and I stopped moving. We were both quiet. I could hear his breathing growing harder. His hands slowly loosened and he had placed his hands on my hips. I couldn't look at him. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. I had never felt like this before. I never let a man get this close to me and now, the most sexually charged pirate, was close. But I wanted him closer. I wanted to feel his lips on my lips; I wanted his hands caressing my skin, I wanted him all over me. Jack tilted my face up to his and he leaned in closer. I put my arms around his neck and we embraced. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me as close as we could get. Jack pulled away and looked me right into the eyes. I smiled and looked away shyly. "Now what did ye say luv?" Jack asked again slipping his arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I said I only asked you once." I told him smiling. He nodded and walked ahead of me.

"Thought so." I stood their gawking. He turned around and looked at me puzzled. "Comin' luv?" I grew angry. He continued walking. I ran in front of him.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked angrily. Jack stopped again and smiled.

"I needed ta get it outta ya somehow. Woman can't resist me when I kiss em luv." Jack winked walking past me again. I stood there shocked and a little bit hurt. I was a fool to think he actually would like me. I mean, he's Captain Jack Sparrow for Christ's sake. I followed him for a while and then my dress got caught on a bush. I stopped and sighed. I thought if I walked it would unhitch itself but that just made it worse. I looked up and saw that Jack was no where in sight. Clenching my teeth together, I yanked the dress and it ripped revealing my thigh. I groaned and looked up at the sky.

"It can't possibly get any worse." Suddenly there was a loud noise and rain started pouring down on me. I looked straight ahead with no expression on my face. I kept walking yelling Jack's name every few minutes. My eyes went wide and I really couldn't believe my dreadful luck. There, in front of me, was another swamp. I stuck my foot in it and it swallowed it. I whimpered and trudged through the swamp which led to a small river. As I was walking the river made a major leap into deepness and I sunk under the water. Finally, after what seemed like years, I stepped onto dry land.

"BRITTNNI." I heard. Jack. "WHERE DID YE GO?" ME? WHERE DID I GO! He was in for it.

"WHERE DID I GO?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard a rustling in the bushes and out stepped Jack. Jack opened his mouth but slowly shut it and looked me over.

**Third Persons P.O.V **

Jack took one look at Brittnni and stood there speechless. She was soaked from head to toe which made her dress cling to her body showing off her figure. Her dress was ripped and went all the way up to mid thigh and Jack had never noticed how beautiful she was until now. Brittnni stood there, staring at him puzzled. Slowly, without warning, he sashayed over to Brittnni and put his coat on her.

"Jack, it's alright…" She said trying to resist but he slapped her hands down. She pouted and let him put it on. The rain slowly turned into a gentle mist and Jack looked her in the eye. She began to breathe heavily and she slowly leaned towards Jack. This was his opportune moment. He grabbed her and kissed her a tad forcefully but she returned the kiss all the same. Jack planted kisses feverishly all over her neck and she threw his overcoat off and Jack began to unlace her dress as she fumbled with his breeches. Jack pushed her against the tree and soon the two were embraced.

Brittnni slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as the sunlight entered into her eyelids. Rolling over, she heard Jack snoring softly and she smiled. Thoughts of the other night poured into her head and she blushed. It was true. Of all the pirates, of any man she could choose from, Jack Sparrow was her first. But in all honesty, she was glad. She felt something when she was around Jack. Something that she felt when she was around no other man. Even when she first saw him in the bar, something clicked.

"Bloody sea monkey…" Jack snorted turning over and throwing his arm around Brittnni. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and just laid there. Jack moved around for quite some time until he finally realized Brittnni was up as well.

"Morning luv." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Good morning." Jack looked around the area they had been in and looked for there clothes. He threw Brittnni her dress and she took his shirt off and he grinned looking her up and down. She giggled and put the dress over her head. Jack pouted.

"You're going to live Jack." She said turning her back to him. "Can you help?" He nodded and laced her dress up. She turned around and thanked him.

"Luv, do ye have an idea where we are?" She shook her head and ran a hand through it. It had become wavy due to the rain and…other things that had happened last night.

"I thought maybe you would know." Jack shook his head as well and looked around for any sign of familiarity. He snapped his head to the left and peered cautiously into the trees. He took his gun out slowly.

"Brittnni, come here luv." She turned around and looked at Jack. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she nodded. Jack put his arm out and she walked in front of it, he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Can ye fight luv?"

"Didn't we establish this one the ship?" Jack nodded. He handed her his pistol and took out his sword. Brittnni closed one eye and aimed where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and collapsed on the floor. Jack looked at her and then looked to see three men standing beside him. One man was holding her in his hands and the other two were walking towards Jack with their cutlasses outstretched. Jack pulled his out but heard a noise at the side of his head. He slowly put his hand into a fist and looked to see a pistol aiming right for him. He smiled and lowered the pistol with his hands.

"Parley." The man grumbled.

"PARLEY?" The other man yelled. "I fucking hate parley…damn the bloody code." He lunged at Jack but stopped midway. He fell to the floor and blood slowly seeped out from underneath him. Jack starred wide eyed at the man who had shot him.

"We honour the code Sparrow. We don't honour those who break it." Jack smiled weakly and followed the two men back to their ship.

The Black Ambition floated gently on the waves a few yards away from the Island. The Captain of the ship smiled and looked as his old mate, Jack Sparrow and his lovely lass were forced into the rowboat. From the looks of it, the lass was unconscious. He sighed in frustration. He gave specific orders saying he did NOT want her unconscious. He wanted her to be awake for all of this; he wanted her to be awake for the truth. He smiled maliciously, revealing his rotting teeth.

"Uh…Captain." A voice said meekly from behind him. He smiled, this was one of favourite past times, mentally torturing his first mate. He turned around angrily.

"What is it that ye want Withers!" Withers gulped and muttered something into his hands. The Captain sighed and pulled his gun out and pointed it at Withers. Withers looked up in fear. "Speak ta me mate, not to yer hands. They aren't interested in hearing what ye have ta say. Niether am I but I 'ave ta listen now don't I?" Withers nodded slowly.

"They've got the girl." He rolled my eyes and put the gun away.

"I've noticed Withers." He nodded and the Captain turned around.

"She's awake now though." He stopped walking and his eyes went wide as he turned back around.

"She is?" He asked with a smile creeping across his face. Withers nodded slowly. He turned back around and walked to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing. He thought to himself for a while. He was a nice guy…in his mind. In the minds of others, he was nasty and it was true. He was an unpitying and soulless creature of the night. There was a thump on the deck and he looked over and smiled. Jack stumbled over the railing and looked at him in fear. "Good." He thought. Brittnni was dragged over the railing and thrown onto the floor. She held her head up and looked up at me.

"Hernandez." She gasped.

**A/N: YAY. XD Oh man, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (Jack) –holds pistol to my head- YE FUCKING KNOW, YER THA AUTHOR. (Me) Fred, help? (Fred) –bends Jacks pistol so its facing him- :) (Jack) 0 Ye bastard. (Fred) –smiles- REVIEW EVERYONE…and check out MY story…cause im in the bathtub at one point. ; **

**CAPTAIN DUCKULA OUT!**


	9. The Lie & The Truth

**Chapter Nine - Realizations**

a/n: Wowza, it's been SO long. Hopefully, people still remember this story. i've finally gotten back into the writing mood, the block is GONE!

enjoy. (l)

**WOAH! CHECK OUT "MOVE ON" ITS NEW TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU.**

**...yeah its in the from hell section. GO READ DEAR FREDERICK. He's sexy people. **

**&&**

Hernandez smiled and licked his lips as she stood up and brushed herself off. She noticed his wandering eyes and hid behind Jack. He smirked in amusement. "Thinking ol' Jack will save ye?" He laughed loudly. Jack glared at him and put his arm around her. Hernandez stopped laughing and his face contorted angrily. He relaxed and smiled maliciously. This could be used to his advantage. He looked at his crew and began shouting. "Do my eyes decieve me? It appears Jack has fallen for the main part of our agreement." Jack gulped as Brittni looked at him.

"What agreement?" She said weakly. Hernandez smirked.

"Did ol' Jack not tell ye?" She shook her head. "Come wif me luv and I'll tell you everything." She shook her head. He sighed impatiently and motioned towards the crew. A few walked over to her and snatched her from Jack's clutches.

"Jack!" She screamed. Hernandez looked at him and he did nothing. She continued to yell his name until her cries were barely heard. Jack stared off into the direction she went. Hernandez walked over to Jack and threw his arm around him. Jack didn't move, he just stared. "Tis for the best Jack. Sadly, you've failed me," He nodded. Jack admitting he was wrong was as likely as a whore declining a night with a bloke. "but just to show you how nice of a man I am I'll let you leave here now with that money." Jack turned and looked Hernandez in the eye. "Ye have ta leave without making a fuss."

"Alright mate." He muttered. Poor man was getting soft. Hernandez gave him a pat on the back and directed him towards the side of the ship where a rowboat awaited him. Jack took one last look to where she was dragged off to and left.

**&&**

Brittni looked at her surroundings. She was in the Captain's quarters. Rum bottles were scattered across the floor along with numerous papers. It was remarkable that he could live in such a clutter filled space. The desk was coated in candlewax, he had maps upon maps, compasses scattered everywhere and on the corner of the desk, in a neat little pile, were a stack of unopened letters. They were held together with a red ribbon. Curiousity overtook Brittni and she grabbed them. The seal was a lovely red rose. She rubbed her hand over it ever so gently. The envelope didn't specify who it was from but they were intended for Hernandez. Brittni went to undo the red ribbon when the door behind her flew open. She dropped the letters and backed away from the desk. Hernandez scowled at her and looked at his desk. His eyes grew wide in fear and anger. He didn't want anyone to know about the letters. He himself didn't want to know. He didn't have to read them to know what they said but he couldn't bring himself to open them and let the truth overpower his hopes and beliefs. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm forcefully. She winced in pain.

"Did ye read 'em?" He hissed, smiling at her pain. She shook her head and looked at him with tears forming. He flung her arm down and pushed her on the bed. He sat on his chair and watched her scurry as far away from him as possible. He grabbed a new bottle of rum, opened it and began to drink.

"What did you mean?" She asked while he took a long drink of rum. He paused and lowered the bottle.

"What?" He asked. She moved to the edge of the bed so that she was closer to him.

"When you said Jack had fallen - -"

"Ah," He interupted. "did ye actually think Jack Sparrow would truly fall for you luv?" She didn't respond. "Tis nothing against you darlin'!" He reached forward to brush her cheek with his hand but she leaned back. "Tha' night in the bar, when Jack came in...I made a bargain with him. He was ta take you to the island of his choice and ta leave ye there. Ol' Jack decided that killing ye would bebetter." She leaned back into the bed all emotion drained out of her. "I told Jack it wasn't necessary but he insisted. I came ta find you before it was too late." Hernandez finished the rest of his rum. Brittni didn't move. She just sat there disgusted and ashamed with herself. The way she gave herself to Jack nauseated her. She felt like a fool falling for Captain Jack Sparrow and thinking that she meant something more to her then just a simple fuck. Hernandez let out a big sighed and moved into bed. "Luv, ye may see me as a heartless soul but I would never do something like that to ye." She didn't respond. She laid underneath the covers and tried to sleep. After moments of silent frustration and inner rage, Hernandez blew out the candle.

**&&**

A match struck violently against the surface of the desk. The candle that sat in the middle of it illuminated the room when the match met with the wick. Jack grabbed himself another bottle of rum from the pile on the floor and drank. His mission: to forget everything. He never, ever intended on harming the girl. He never even intended on deserting her on some spit of land. He also never intended to fall in love with her. His only intention was to bring her safely to a port where Hernandez wouldn't find her. His greed had gotten in the way though.

Once he found out the treasure was real, he craved it. It was this that had lost him both the treasure and Brittni. He threw his empty rum bottle against the wall and it shattered. He quickly picked up another one. It never occured to him until now that he had set out to keep the girl unharmed but he had hurt her. She cared for him and he threw it all away for money. He put the quickly finished rum bottle on his desk and stumbled to bed. He laid there clutching another bottle of rum to his chest.

He wanted to kick himself for this. He was a pirate, a bloody scallywag! He didn't need a woman. He had many woman waiting for him in Tortuga. They weren't Brittni though. There was something different about her. She appealed to Jack like no other. The lass wasn't easy to get along with but he enjoyed a challenge. She was more of a puzzle for him though and there were still pieces missing that he wanted to fix.

"ANA!" He yelled as loud as he could and finally opened his bottle. "ANA YE GIT!" He yelled again. He heard a pair of boots in the distance. They got closer and louder with each step. His door opened and in she came.

"Aye?" She asked not looking at him. He knew why.

"Listen luv..."

"No Captain, ye listen." He pouted and drank some more rum. She strode over and sat in his chair. "Ye left her with him, eh?" He nodded still drinking. "Yer pitiful. I used ta think there were many a men worse then you Jack but I can't even bring myself ta look at ye anymore." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I don't know why I left."

"Ye ain't gonna make me feel sorry for ye Jack."

"I'm not trying to!" He yelled. She studied him. Jack was a mystery as much as Brittni was. You could never tell what he was going to do and when you think you had it figured out, you realize you were wrong. "I...I never meant ta hurt her. I wasn't going to." Ana nodded. "Tis the truth luv."

"I believe you." She sighed as she propped her feet up onto the desk. She narrowed here eyes suspiciously. "This isn't because ye found out is it?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"Found out what?" Ana's eyes widened. "What is it?" He added sitting up.

"Let me start from the beginning..." Ana sighed.

**&&**

"WHAT?!" Jack shouted pacing back and forth. "WHY WASN'T I INFORMED SOONER?"

"We thought ye'd react like this." Ana said softly sitting back down.

"I'M THE FUCKING CAPTAIN! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN." Jack yelled. He fell back onto the bed and stared angrily at the ceiling. Ana got up.

"I'll leave ye ta rest." She walked out the door and her boots slowly grew softer as she walked farther away. Jack groaned in frustration. He flung his bottle violently near the candle. The passing wind caused it to blow out and Jack to fall asleep.

**a/n: Ohhh, I wonder what Jack found out.  
Jack: -holds head- I'm literally going ta kill ye one day.  
Me: Ah suck it Sparrow.  
Jack: -mimicks me-...review savvy:) **

**CAPTAINDUCKULA OUT!**


End file.
